L'ultimo horcrux
by sssilvia
Summary: Seguito cupo di Ho sparato a LV. Il mondo magico ha ancora i suoi prblemi e questa volta Harry e Voldemort sono sulla stessa barca. Ma non sono contenti... COMPLETO, PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Tutti i personaggi appartengono a JK Rowling, anche quelli che ho inventato io, se li vuole!**_

_**ATTENZIONE: PUO' CONTENERE SPOILER PER HP6!**_

_Salve a tutti. _

_Ok, sono sempre io, l'ho rifatto… Inizio subito col dire alcune cose:_

_Prima cosa: questa fanfiction è il seguito di "Ho sparato a Lord Voldemort". Sarebbe davvero carino se adesso voi tutti andaste a leggervelo, ma per coloro che non hanno intenzione di farlo (e che sono, quindi, privi di cuore), metterò uno stringato riassuntino qua sotto._

_Seconda cosa: questa fanfiction non sarà affatto divertente come la prima (sempre assumendo che la prima abbia divertito qualcuno). E'molto molto più cupa. Siete avvertiti._

_Terza cosa: quel pulsante viola là sotto serve per lasciare recensioni. Non siate avari, che tanto l'hit-counter poi vi smaschera. Premete il pulsantino e ditemi che cosa ne pensate. Io sono molto buona perché metterò questa fanfic on line tutta in una volta, ma questo non vi esime dal lasciare NUMEROSE recensioni. Anche se fosse per dire: "Ho letto le prime tre righe e sono caduto addormentato" oppure "Non ho mai letto niente di più brutto". Davvero._

_E ora… riassuntino(attenzione, il riassuntino vi toglierà ogni gusto nel leggere la fanfiction precedente, pertanto se avete l'idea di farlo vi conviene fermarvi qua):_

"_Ho sparato a Lord Voldemort": Magdalene (Lene) Rice proviene dal Texas, dove addestra cavalli per i rodei per i turisti. In vacanza nella grande Londra incappa per caso in una lotta tra Mangiamorte e membri dell'Ordine della Fenice. Inizialmente pensa che si tratti di una manifestazione folkloristica del luogo, ma quando le si para davanti un uomo minaccioso e con gli occhi rossi gli spara senza riflettere (è texana). _

_Quelli dell'Ordine della Fenice scoprono che in realtà è una strega anche lei, solo che nessuno se ne è accorto fino a quel momento. Cosa strana, visto che parla con i cavalli da tutta la vita._

_Vedendo che l'Ordine della Fenice si interessa a lei e ancora offeso per essere stato "sparato" Lord Voldemort la rapisce. Dopo tutta una serie di demenziali peripezie i due iniziano a piacersi. Voldemort scopra anche che Lene è un' antiprobabilità vivente, nel senso che fa succedere di continuo cose impossibili. Così decide di mandarla da Harry Potter per chiedergli gentilmente se le rivela la profezia. Il piano funziona e i due presto arrivano allo scontro finale. Nel frattempo Harry non è riuscito a trovare nemmeno un horcrux, ma pensa di uccidere Voldemort prima e distruggere gli horcrux dopo. Lo scontro non va come previsto visto che Lene è da quelle parti e i due finiscono col fare una specie di tregua, decidendo che in fondo la profezia può anche avverarsi dopo più avanti._

_Lord Voldemort si ritira in campagna ad allevare api (sì, i piccoli insetti ronzanti) e di farsi chiamare da allora in poi L'Allegro Apicoltore._

_E ora… iniziamo!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_1. In partenza_

In Gran Bretagna la popolazione magica non è molto numerosa. Si calcola che tra Inghilterra, Galles, Scozia ed Irlanda del Nord i maghi non superino le tre migliaia, contro una presenza babbana di circa 58 milioni.

Forse era per questo che molti maghi si erano pian piano convinti di essere incredibilmente speciali.

Alcuni di loro si spingevano anche a sostenere che i maghi dovessero incrociarsi solo con altri maghi.

Lord Voldemort era moderatamente a d'accordo, anche se negli ultimi tempi era stato ben attento a non dirlo, ma in quel momento non poteva fare a meno di pensare che certi incroci fosse meglio non farli.

Fleming Paciock era l'evidente dimostrazione di questo concetto.

Dal padre Neville (assolutamente purosangue) aveva preso una certa consistenza budinosa e una sorta di goffaggine innata. Dalla madre Luna (molto purosangue anche lei) grandi occhi sporgenti e un'aria sognante che i maligni avrebbero descritto come "rincoglionita".

Lord Voldemort distolse lo sguardo dalla stravagante creatura (evidentemente purosangue per dispetto) e tornò a concentrarsi sugli strilli della propria prole.

Tom Junior e Priscilla stavano, da soli, attirando un bel po' di attenzione.

Non era, per una volta, perché il loro papà era alto, scheletrico e dotato di inquietanti occhi rossi. Non era neanche perché in passato aveva terrorizzato l'intera comunità magica. E, no, non era perché la loro mamma vestiva uno stravagante paio di stivali di pelle di serpente.

Il motivo era che le due piccole serpi (nel vero senso della parola) stavano combattendo una battaglia di caccabombe sul marciapiede della stazione.

"Priscilla!" strillò Lord Voldemort, afferrando la femmina per la collottola e sollevandola di una ventina di centimetri dal suolo. Sfortunatamente una caccabomba le scivolò di mano e si infranse ai loro piedi.

"Ti avverto: se continui in questo modo ti trasformerò in un rospo!" minacciò, con voce gelida.

Ora, naturalmente Priscilla se ne infischiava altamente della sua voce gelida, come delle sue occhiate all'azoto liquido o delle sue espressioni di furia omicida, ma il resto dei genitori sul binario non erano altrettanto abituati.

Una decina di teste si voltarono nella sua direzione, gettando occhiatacce.

Voldemort abbozzò un sorrisetto di circostanza, dando un'altra scossarella alla bambina.

Nel frattempo Lene aveva acciuffato Tom Junior, e adesso lo stava rimbrottando aspramente.

Il grande treno scarlatto di Hogwarts emise uno sbuffo di fumo e i genitori iniziarono ad accompagnare i figli verso il treno.

Tom Junior e Priscilla, sospendendo momentaneamente la battaglia, spinsero i carrelli con i calderoni e i libri verso lo scompartimento più vicino.

Voldemort vide con la coda dell'occhio un bambino e una bambina con i capelli color carota che salivano prima di loro. Avrebbero benissimo potuto essere fratelli, invece erano cugini.

Un giovane mago dai capelli arruffati gridò al maschietto: "E non metterti nei pasticci, ok?"

Il bambino gli rivolse uno sguardo di sufficienza. Era evidente che aveva tutta l'intenzione di mettersi nei pasticci, non appena ne avesse avuta l'occasione. Era per questo che stava andando a scuola, no?

Voldemort fissò intensamente i propri gemelli.

"Lo stesso vale per voi" disse, in tono serio "E… Tom?"

Tom lo guardò con innocenti occhi serpentini. "Non pasticciare con le probabilità."

"Mamma, Striscia ha cambiato pelle!" strillò Priscilla, tutta gasata, sventolando sotto il naso di Lene un serpentello verde brillante.

"Metti Striscia nella teca, tesoro" si limitò a rispondere Lene, senza badarci.

Finalmente i ragazzi salirono sul treno e le porte si chiusero.

Voldemort passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Lene, che sembrava prossima alle lacrime.

"Staranno bene?" mormorò lei, la voce preoccupata "Soli… lontano da casa…"

Voldemort le diede un paio di pacche di rassicurazione.

"Tranquilla. Tempo una settimana e i terribili gemelli Riddle riusciranno a farsi espellere."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Priscilla e Tom si infilarono con aria decisa dentro uno degli scompartimenti. Finalmente si erano liberati di quei due rompiscatole dei propri genitori.

Quello era il loro primo anno ad Hogwarts, e avevano tutta l'intenzione di divertirsi.

Seduti a fianco alla finestra c'erano due bambini dai capelli rossi, sulla destra un ragazzino cicciottello dagli occhi sporgenti.

"Ciao" fece Priscilla, che era la più estroversa. "Striscia ha appena cambiato la pelle, volete vedere?"

Il ragazzino dai capelli rossi inarcò le sopracciglia.

"No, grazie" disse, netto.

La ragazzina, invece, allungò la testa con aria curiosa.

"Hai un serpente come animale domestico?" chiese "Pensavo che al primo anno si potessero avere solo gufi, rospi o topi."

Priscilla arricciò il naso. "Bè, io ho Striscia. Mio fratello, invece, ha uno stupido gatto!"

Tom si accigliò: "Ozzy non è stupido" borbottò.

"Bè, possiamo sederci?" fece Priscilla, senza dargli retta "Io mi chiamo Priscilla Riddle e questo è mio fratello Tom."

"Lo so" disse il ragazzino dai capelli rossi, corrucciato.

Tom tirò Priscilla per la manica.

"Che cosa c'è!" fece lei, scocciata. Tom le bisbigliò qualcosa all'orecchio.

Priscilla aggrottò la fronte.

Per un momento sembrò tentata di retrocedere e uscire, ma poi il suo orgoglio ebbe il sopravvento.

"Bè, noi ci sediamo qua, eh? Tom metti il tuo gatto pulcioso nella retina."

"Ozzy non è…" iniziò a lamentarsi lui, ma fece quello che gli avevano detto.

"Io mi chiamo Athena Weasley" disse la ragazzina rossa, allungando la mano. Priscilla la scosse con convinzione, poi si sedette su una poltrona, aggiustandosi i lunghi e lisci capelli neri intorno.

"Io Fleming Paciock…" sussurrò il ragazzino cicciotello, con gli occhi a terra, diventando color papavero.

"E lui è Jimmy Potter" aggiunse Athena, visto che il ragazzino non sembrava intenzionato a presentarsi da solo.

Detto questo tirò fuori un libro dalla borsa e iniziò a sfogliarlo.

"Mia mamma dice che Hogwarts è una scuola molto impegnativa" continuò Athena. Priscilla inclinò la testa da un lato.

"Papà dice che se io e Tom ci facciamo buttare fuori ci da' da mangiare a Nagini."

Athena inarcò le sopracciglia. "Davvero?"

Priscilla si strinse nelle spalle. "Non credo proprio. Nagini è vecchia e mangia solo omogeneizzati."

Fleming si mosse a disagio sul sedile. "E' un animale?" domandò, arrossendo di nuovo.

"Una grossa e grassa vecchia serpentessa. E' mezza basilisco, ma non pietrifica nessuno. Dorme quasi tutto il tempo."

"Certo che a voi piacciono i serpenti, eh?" fece Athena, leggermente schifata.

Priscilla aprì la bocca per rispondere qualcosa in tono petulante, ma Tom la precedette, sottovoce.

"Piacciono a papà. La mamma dice che sono buoni solo per fare stivali."

Jimmy Potter, per la prima volta, ridacchiò.

"Certo che gli piacciono…" disse, con tono maligno "E' un mezzo serpente anche lui, no?"

Né Tom né Priscilla replicarono, ma si scambiarono un'occhiata significativa.

"Jimmy!" sussurrò Athena, dandogli un calcio.

"Ai!" fece lui, scocciato.

Tom tirò su col naso. "La mamma ha detto…" iniziò.

"Non iniziare a piagnucolare, Tom!" schioccò Priscilla. Tom tirò ancora su col naso. "Sei proprio un bamboccio" lo rimproverò sua sorella "Non so come fai a essere mio fratello!"

Tom allargò gli occhioni rossi e lanceolati. "Non sono un bamboccio!" cercò di difendersi.

"Invece sì."

"Invece no."

"Invece sì."

"Invece…"

"Adesso basta!" li interruppe Jimmy.

Priscilla e Tom lo guardarono entrambi, la prima con aria bellicosa, il secondo vagamente grato. Sapeva di non avere possibilità, contro sua sorella.

"Voi sapete già fare qualche magia?" cambiò discorso Athena.

"Scommetto che hai già letto tutti i libri" disse Jimmy.

"Naturalmente. Ho già memorizzato alcuni incantesimi. E voi?"

"Io ne so tantissimi!" dichiarò Priscilla.

"Ma se papà ti ha requisito la bacchetta cinque minuti dopo averla comprata" disse Tom.

"Non crederai mica che io non l'abbia recuperata di nascosto, vero?"

"E perché ti ha sequestrato la bacchetta?" chiese Athena.

"Perché ha fatto esplodere una parete" fece la spia Tom.

"Era tutto calcolato!" protestò lei.

"Sì, come no."

"In ogni caso so fare un mucchio di magie. Guarda!" detto questo puntò la bacchetta contro il fratello, i cui capelli si drizzarono in testa.

"Non è divertente!" disse Tom, cercando di abbassarli con le mani. Ma a giudicare dalle risatine degli altri non era proprio così. Solo Athena non rise, ma si limitò a guardarsi attorno come se si stesse trattenendo dal dire qualcosa.

"Non hai pronunciato la formula!" sbottò alla fine.

"Certo che non l'ho pronunciata" replicò Priscilla, tranquilla "Mai mettere sull'avviso l'avversario."

"Scommetto che anche questo te l'ha detto papà" insinuò Jimmy.

Priscilla inclinò la testa da un lato. "Veramente papà ha detto che se lo facevo ancora mi avrebbe trasformato in un rospo. E tu fai sempre quello che ti dice papà?"

Jimmy sembrò preso in contropiede.

"Bè, no" ammise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter e Ginny Waesley guardarono il treno finché non scomparve fuori dalla stazione.

"Pensi che Jimmy si troverà bene?" fece Ginny, che evidentemente era un po' preoccupata.

"Certo. E poi ci sono Athena e Fleming con lui. Si divertiranno un mondo."

Nel mentre sentirono una voce piagnucolosa che arrivava da dietro le loro spalle "…magari Priscilla, ma Tom… è così… piccolo…" stava dicendo.

Harry si voltò.

"Tom si sa difendere, Lene. Non iniziare a fasciarti la testa…"

L'alta figura scheletrica di Lord Voldemort si stagliava netta sulla banchina, con una figura più piccola appesa a un braccio.

"Sono così piccoli…" disse Ginny.

"Esatto…" replicò l'altra donna, gli occhi lucidi.

"Potrebbe succedergli qualsiasi cosa…"

"I ragazzi più grandi…"

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Minerva ci farà attenzione" disse.

"Severus ci farà attenzione" disse Voldemort nello stesso momento, roteando gli occhi anche lui.

"Gli altri bambini li prenderanno in giro…" continuò Lene, come se non l'avesse sentito.

"Oh, no" intervenne Ginny. "Ho detto chiaramente a Jimmy che non doveva farlo!"

Lene inarcò un sopracciglio. "Già, bè…" tirò su col naso "…molto gentile."

"Quando Harry era piccolo c'erano un sacco di bambini che lo prendevano in giro per la cicatrice" annuì Ginny. "Non è bello e non è educativo."

"E' che a quell'età sono piccole carogne."

"Compresi i tuoi figli" le ricordò Voldemort.

"Sono anche figli tuoi."

"Ti sbagli. Sono figli miei quando sono bravi e carini. Per il resto del tempo sono tuoi."

Lene sbuffò una specie di risata.

"Ah, mi ricorda l'approccio di qualcuno…" disse Ginny puntando il pollice su Harry.

Lui grugnì.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hogwarts si stagliava alta e tenebrosa sopra di loro. I ragazzi del primo anno, con le divise nuove che gli frusciavano addosso, non potevano staccare gli occhi dalla massa imponente del castello, mentre si accalcavano sulla banchina.

"Primo anno, di qua!" gridò una vociona.

Jimmy, Athena e Fleming salutarono allegramente con la mano. Un uomo alto almeno tre metri e largo due, con una grande barba incolta e un mantello peloso sulle spalle rispose al saluto.

Tom e Priscilla lo guardarono in silenzio, ponderandolo. Avevano parlato loro di Hagrid, naturalmente, ma non l'avevano mai visto di persona.

Lui fissò i suoi piccoli occhietti neri su di loro e fu chiaro che li avesse riconosciuti a sua volta, visto che fece un mezzo salto indietro.

D'altronde era difficile che non venissero riconosciuti. Avevano entrambi gli occhi rossi e lanceolati, i capelli nero inchiostro, lisci e lucidi, anche se Tom junior li portava più corti di sua sorella. La loro pelle era color gesso e mentre Priscilla aveva il naso all'insù di sua madre, Tom sembrava il ritratto di suo padre alla sua età.

"Tre per barca!" disse Hagrid in quel momento.

Tom e Priscilla si resero presto conto che "tre per barca" significava "due", nel loro caso.

Questo perse importanza quando Tom perse l'equilibrio e cadde nel lago, melgrado l'acqua fosse calmissima.

Priscilla, che era abituata a quel genere di cose, lo tirò su senza dir niente.

Quindi, quando entrarono nella sala grande di Hogwarts, col soffitto risplendente di stelle, Tom gocciolava come un rubinetto rotto e aveva un'espressione più infelice che mai.

Athena gli scoccò uno sguardo stupito, ma fu l'unica a dimostrare un minimo di interesse.

"Pensi che il Cappello ci metterà nei Grifondoro?" le chiese Jimmy, che era in fila davanti a lei.

"I Weasley sono sempre stati nei Grifondoro" rispose Athena, ancora distratta dallo sgocciolio "E anche tuo papà era un Grifondoro, ovviamente."

Si voltò verso Priscilla. "In che casa vorresti essere?"

La ragazzina aggrottò la fronte.

"Non credo che ci sia molta scelta" rispose, lei, un po' più seccamente di quanto avrebbe voluto.

"Il Cappello, con voi due, non ci penserà nemmeno mezzo secondo prima di mettervi nei Serpeverde" intervenne Jimmy, sdegnoso.

"Potter, James" chiamò la McGrannit, in quel momento.

La sala grande sembrò congelarsi all'improvviso. Ovviamente il giovane Jimmy era già una celebrità.

Il Cappello Parlante, un vecchio cappello tutto rattoppato e con uno strappo a fargli da bocca, non era nemmeno arrivato ad appoggiarsi sulla sua testa che gridò: "Grifondoro!"

La tavolata della casa applaudì entusiasta.

"Riddle, Priscilla" chiamò la McGrannit. La sala, se possibile, diventò ancora più silenziosa. Ma questa volta il silenzio era tutt'altro che amichevole. Sembrava che nessun tavolo fosse entusiasta di accoglierla, anche se qualcuno tra i Serpeverde sorrideva con vaga aria di superiorità.

Il cappello si appoggiò sulla sua testa.

"Una rettilofona" le sussurrò nell'orecchio. "E un cuore impavido" aggiunse. "Grifondoro!" gridò, a gran voce.

Priscilla sbatté lentamente le palpebre, convinta che ci fosse un errore. Anche il tavolo dei Grifondoro doveva pensarla allo stesso modo, perché nessuno applaudì. Un paio di teste, anzi, si mossero a destra e a sinistra come a dire che non era possibile.

Priscilla si sentì spingere appena sulla schiena. "Quel tavolo là" le disse la McGrannit, secca.

Priscilla si incamminò da quella parte, sempre nel massimo silenzio e si sedette in un angolo.

"Riddle, Thomas junior."

Se con Priscilla il silenzio era stato ostile con Tom l'ostilità parve raddoppiare.

Lui, completamente zuppo, tremante e evidentemente spaventato si sedette sullo sgabello.

"Cervogiallo!" gridò il cappello.

La McGrannit si chinò verso l'oggetto, mentre nella sala si diffondeva un brusio stupito.

"Non esiste Cervogiallo!" sussurrò la McGrannit al cappello.

"Oh" fece l'oggetto. "E allora dove vuoi andare?" chiese a Tom.

Tom, i lucciconi agli occhi, tirò su col naso. "Con mia sorella… per favore" mormorò, con voce disperata.

"Ah… Grifondoro, allora!"

Priscilla lo guardò scivolare in silenzio verso di lei. Decisamente Tom stava per mettersi a frignare di nuovo, pensò.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thomas Riddle Senior, in quel momento, era concentratissimo nella preparazione di una pozione. Le sue api lo preoccupavano. Negli ultimi tempi ronzavano in un modo che non gli piaceva neanche un po', come se fossero annoiate.

D'altronde, rifletteva tra sé e sé, la vita di un insetto non doveva essere tanto avventurosa. Era normale che fossero annoiate. Lui gli avrebbe preparato una pozione rallegrante.

Il miele dell'Allegro Apicoltore si basava proprio su questo: era allegro. Non poteva funzionare se le api non si divertivano.

Consultò l'ennesimo testo di magia nera, alla ricerca di una soluzione.

"Hem… credi che un fegato di Troll sia fuori discussione?" domandò oziosamente a Lene, che stava leggendo poco lontano.

Lei emise un vago rumore di assenso.

Molto strano. Lene non perdeva occasione per impedirgli di compiere qualche nerissima magia.

"Hey, ti senti bene?"

Altro suono di assenso.

"Lo sai che cosa penso? Che il fegato di un babbano sarebbe molto meglio. Esco un attimo a procurarmene uno."

"Mm-mh."

"Magari già che ci sono faccio anche esplodere un asilo nido, che ne dici?"

Lene sollevò lo sguardo.

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea, Tom…" fece, in tono vaghissimo.

"Lene?"

"Sì, tesoro?"

"Se la stanno cavando alla grande."

"Ma certo. Non ci stavo pensando per niente."

Voldemort sospirò. Tutta quella calma era assolutamente anormale. Lene era un concentrato di improbabilità altamente distruttiva, non rientrava tra le sue opzioni stare semplicemente seduta a leggere senza che le succedesse niente di strano intorno.

Era tutta la giornata che non… bè, che non esplodeva niente, o che non si materializzavano capre nel loro salotto, o che non gli veniva voglia di strozzarla.

Non andava bene.

Stava giusto riflettendo su come farla tornare all'anormalità quando un allocco planò nella sala attraverso il camino, seguito da vicino da una civetta bianca.

Niente capre? Niente capre. Solo posta via gufo.

Voldemort staccò i due papiri dalle zampe dei volatili e iniziò a leggere il primo.

"E' dei ragazzi" disse.

Lene saltellò fino a lui come se fosse stata una pallina di gomma sparata da una fionda.

"Siamo stati smistati, dice" lesse Voldemort "E siamo entrambi nei Grifondoro, anche se il Cappello ha provato a mettere Tom nei Cervogiallo, ma poi la McGrannit ha detto che non esistono e così è venuto nei Grifondoro con me. Il Cappello ha detto che ho un cuore impavido, e che parlo il serpentese. Di Tom non ha detto niente di speciale. Domani iniziamo le lezioni. Il tempo è buono."

Voldemort le passò la pergamena.

"Visto? Va tutto bene. A parte questa faccenda dei Grifondoro, ovviamente."

Lene la rilesse cinque o sei volte, poi annuì in modo non molto convinto.

Voldemort, nel frattempo, stava srotolando l'altro foglio.

"Da Harry Potter" lesse. A Voldemort quel ragazzo non stava molto simpatico, anche se non era più un ragazzo e, a suo favore, si poteva dire che negli ultimi undici anni non aveva più cercato di ucciderlo. Neanche Voldemort ci aveva più provato, ma questo non significava che si fosse dimenticato la questione.

"Ho sentito dire in giro che Lucius Malfoy è scomparso dalla circolazione", continuò a leggere "E mi chiedevo se questo non avesse niente a che fare con te. PS. Tuo figlio è nella stessa camera di mio figlio. Che preferirei che rimanesse _senza_ cicatrici."

"Che malfidente" commentò Lene "Come se Tom potesse far del male a una mosca."

Voldemort si alzò e prese un pezzo di pergamena nuova dallo scrittoio.

_Da Thomas Riddle_, scrisse, _Non so un accidenti di niente di Lucius. Perché non chiedi a Draco, visto che siete vecchi amici (ah-ah). PS. Spero che mio figlio non si risveglierà privo di corpo, sai com'è…_


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Il primo giorno_

Tom junior aveva dormito pochissimo tutta la notte. La sera prima nessuno gli aveva parlato, e lui aveva fatto lo stesso.

Sua mamma gli aveva spiegato che papà non stava simpatico a molte persone, per via di un certo numero di piccoli eccidi che aveva compiuto in gioventù.

"L'hanno messo dentro?" aveva chiesto Tom, all'epoca, stupito.

"No. Il Ministero della Magia preferisce far finta di niente."

A Tom il discorso non era molto chiaro, ma sul momento non aveva chiesto altro. Più tardi sua sorella gli aveva spiegato che aveva qualcosa a che fare con "Non titillare il drago che dorme". Sembrava che al Ministero della Magia non trovassero molto rassicurante l'idea di incontrare papà. Se lui non faceva niente non avrebbero fatto niente neanche loro.

La mamma gli aveva anche detto che forse i primi tempi a scuola qualcuno non sarebbe stato gentile con lui e sua sorella. Che forse li avrebbero presi in giro per gli occhi rossi o che non avrebbero voluto parlargli. Ma non aveva importanza, perché presto tutti avrebbero capito quanto carini, gentili e intelligenti erano.

E avrebbero avuto molti amici.

E nessuno li avrebbe maltrattati.

Suo papà, invece, gli aveva detto: "Se qualcuno ti da' fastidio sparagli una fattura urticante. Se non funziona mandami un gufo e ci penso io."

Così, quella mattina, Tom scese dal letto e si tirò indietro i capelli corvini, preparandosi mentalmente per andare a far colazione.

Nella sua camera c'erano Jimmy, Fleming e un altro ragazzino di nome Neil Thomas. Questo non appena lo vide cacciò un urlo e richiuse di scatto le tende del suo baldacchino.

"Hey, che diavolo succede?" disse la voce secca di Jimmy.

"L-l-lui…" piagnucolò una vocetta da dietro le tende "…m-mi ha guardato male…"

"Non ti ho guardato male" provò a difendersi Tom.

Jimmy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"Non ho fatto niente" protestò Tom.

"Hai lo sguardo malvagio" replicò Jimmy, tutto serio "E un'anima malvagia."

Tom allargò gli occhi, completamente smarrito, ma Jimmy stava già uscendo dalla stanza. Tom richiuse le tende e iniziò a frignare.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Priscilla aprì gli occhi e scostò le tende, guardandosi intorno con aria determinata. Athena si stava svegliando in quel momento. Le loro due compagne di stanza, Rosaline Brown e Mary Patil, erano già impegnate a pettinarsi con cura i capelli.

"Stamattina abbiamo due ore di Incantesimi con i Serpeverde, poi la prima lezione di volo. Oggi pomeriggio Pozioni e Difesa contro le Arti Oscure" informò tutti Athena.

"Calmati, Athena, è solo il primo giorno!" rise Rosaline, continuando a pettinarsi. Aveva lunghi capelli biondi e lisci. Athena, dal canto proprio era rossa e ricciola, e non sembrava che un pettine avrebbe potuto fare qualche differenza per lei.

"Proprio perché è il primo giorno dobbiamo iniziare subito col piede giusto" replicò la ragazza, severa.

Priscilla stese sul letto i suoi vestiti e si vestì con metodo, senza intervenire.

"Scommetto che tu conosci Piton" le rivolse la parola, però Athene.

Priscilla si strinse nelle spalle. "Lui e papà sono una specie di amici" si tenne sul vago.

"Ma sei davvero la figlia di Tu-sai-chi?" chiese Mary Patil, che si stava infilando una decina di braccialetti in un polso.

Priscilla le rivolse uno sguardo freddo. "Secondo te ho solo gli occhi un po' arrossati?"

Mary fece un salto indietro.

Priscilla sorrise. Così andava bene. Fece un gesto ad Athena. "Andiamo a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lucius è davvero scomparso" riferì Lord Voldemort a Lene.

"Sarà andato in vacanza" rispose lei, continuando a strigliare uno dei suoi due cavalli. A Voldemort quelle bestie non piacevano un granché. Innanzitutto puzzavano di cavallo (essendo, in effetti, cavalli), e poi cercavano sempre di calciarlo sul sedere.

Così fu tenendosi a rispettosa distanza che rispose: "Credi che non abbia controllato? E' scomparso, ti dico. E anche suo figlio."

Lene si strinse nelle spalle. "E allora?"

"E se stesse architettando qualcosa? Lucius è malvagio, se te ne fossi dimenticata."

Lei ridacchiò: "Non pensavo che ti interessasse".

"Oh, non è questo…" borbottò Voldemort, infastidito.

Lene rise più forte. "Ah, certo! Lo so! Sei offeso perché non ti ha chiesto di partecipare!"

Voldemort, di pessimo umore, uscì dalla stalla, facendo ben attenzione di passare molto lontano dalle zampe posteriori dei cavalli.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tom si trascinò mogiamente fino al tavolo della colazione. Per fortuna uno dei vantaggi di avere gli occhi rossi era che non si notava mai se avevi pianto.

Sua sorella era già là, immersa in una fitta conversazione scolastica con Athena Waesley. A quanto pareva stavano discutendo di incantesimi a livello GUFO, e con un certo calore. Si sedette accanto a lei.

"Oh, a me quello viene da decenni" stava spiegando Athena.

"E' piuttosto facile, però… non come gli incantesimi di appello…"

"L'unica volta che ci ho provato l'oggetto che stavo chiamando mi si è spiaccicato in faccia" si intromise Tom, con voce flebile.

"To', guarda: mio fratello. Come mai non sei da qualche parte a piagnucolare?"

"Hey, io non…"

"Non importa. Passami un po' di tè, per favore."

Tom, remissivo, le passò la teiera. Poi la prese per una manica e le sussurrò: "Jimmy stamattina ha detto che ho lo sguardo malvagio e l'anima malvagia."

"Jimmy Potter è un deficiente" dichiarò Athena. "Io lo so bene: è mio cugino. Non si fida mai di nessuno, ma una volta che lo conosci non è tanto male."

Tom le sorrise, grato.

Priscilla, invece, stava sghignazzando. "Tu lo sguardo malvagio? Ma fammi il piacere! Se non parli nemmeno il serpentese!"

Athena sgranò gli occhi. "Tu parli…"

"Naturalmente" disse Priscilla, con orgoglio.

"Anche il papà di Jimmy" disse l'altra "Lui, però, no."

Priscilla si strinse nelle spalle. "Neanche mio fratello. Mamma dice che ha preso da lei. Capisce quello che dicono i cavalli."

"Si dice essere equofoni!" protestò Tom.

"Sì, ma tanto i cavalli non ti rispondono!"

"Solo perché non gli va!"

"Alla mamma danno retta!"

"Ma a te no!"

"Io non parlo la loro lingua. E neanche papà."

Tom, per la prima volta, rise. Dopo un secondo rise anche Priscilla, anche se sempre con un certo cipiglio.

"Perché ridete?" chiese Athena.

Loro risero di più. Alla fine Priscilla disse: "Jenny-Sbuffa cerca sempre di calciarlo nel sedere."

"Ci riesce quasi sempre" confermò Tom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter si aggirava frustrato per il suo soggiorno. Non gli piaceva che Lucius Malfoy fosse sfuggito alla sua sorveglianza. Erano più di undici anni che cercava di sorvegliare tutti gli ex-mangiamorte che erano ancora in circolazione. Alcuni erano scappati, altri erano riusciti a cavarsela, e altri avevano semplicemente cambiato paese (Tiger, per quel che ne sapeva viveva felicemente sull'Himalaya, insieme ad uno yeti), ma Harry aveva tenuto un occhio su di loro.

Non era stato difficile con il suo lavoro di Auror.

Malfoy era uno di quelli che aveva sostenuto con successo di essere stato sotto alla maledizione Imperius, sottolineando le sue parole donando sacchi di galeoni per questo o quel progetto ministeriale.

Era stato creduto.

Harry era stato l'unico a suggerire che si chiedesse una testimonianza a Voldemort in persona, ma al Ministero preferiva continuare a far finta che non esistesse.

_E in ogni caso_, avevano aggiunto, _perché mai dovrebbe dirci la verità?_ Alla qual cosa Harry non aveva saputo obbiettare.

Malgrado questo, però, aveva la sensazione che se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto qualcosa Voldemort non avrebbe mentito, motivo per cui gli credeva quando sosteneva di non sapere dove fosse finito Malfoy.

Solo una cosa, in tutta quella faccenda, gli era chiara: se Lucius era scomparso non poteva essere per un motivo innocente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La prima lezione di Incantesimi con il Professor Vitius filò abbastanza liscia. Il piccolo insegnante si limitò a spiegare in che cosa consisteva la materia e a illustrare il programma dell'anno.

La prima lezione di volo fu molto più interessante. Madama Bumb li fece disporre in fila, con le scope appoggiate a terra accanto a loro.

Jimmy sembrava particolarmente gasato, con la sua scintillante Firebolt ultimo modello. Riuscì a farla salire fino alla sua mano al primo tentativo, lasciando il resto della classe ammirato.

"Vieni qua!" strillava Priscilla, invece. La sua scopa non si muoveva di un millimetro e la giovane strega sembrava considerarlo un affronto personale.

Tom, concentratissimo, riuscì a farla sollevare al terzo tentativo. Si aprì in un sorriso radioso e cercò con gli occhi l'insegnante.

"Molto bene, Riddle" lo gratificò lei, e Tom parve quasi sul punto di esplodere per la contentezza.

Athena, come Priscilla, non stava avendo grande successo.

"Vingardium Leviosa" la sentì sussurrare, ma questo non migliorò molto la situazione.

Jimmy Potter, nel frattempo, stava già svolazzando a tutto spiano, mentre Madama Bumb gli gridava di scendere immediatamente.

Dopo essersi guardato attentamente intorno anche Tom decise di provarci e si sollevò lentamente da terra.

"Riddle! Scendi subito! Puoi farti male!" urlò l'insegnante.

"Non ci riesco" rispose Tom, provando a fare qualche curva. Jimmy gli si affiancò. "Sei proprio una frana" sussurrò. Tom sorrise e si portò velocemente un dito alla bocca. "Shh, non era vero…"

Jimmy, per la prima volta, gli sorrise.

"Facciamo a chi arriva primo alla torre di Astronomia!"

Tom annuì e si sistemò meglio sulla scopa.

Jimmy partì a tutta velocità, distanziandolo quasi subito, ma Tom riuscì a raggiungerlo, anche se un po' sbilanciato. Jimmy fece un giro attorno alla torre e si fermò a mezz'aria.

"Sei proprio bravo, per essere la prima volta" disse Tom, sinceramente.

Jimmy rise: "Ma quale prima volta! Mio padre mi ha insegnato appena nato o giù di lì!"

"Davvero? Io non avevo mai visto una scopa in vita mia."

"Com'è possibile?"

Tom si strinse nelle spalle (e quasi cadde di sotto): "Mamma e papà non volano in scopa. Anzi, non volano proprio per niente. Si materializzano di qua e di là. Oh, e poi la mamma ha un paio di Thesral."

"Sono cavalli volanti, vero? Senza peli, neri, e con le ali di pipistrello?"

Tom si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle. "Così dicono. Io non riesco a vederli. Sono trasparenti."

"Papà dice che tirano le carrozze di Hogwarts."

"Mamma dice che è meglio se non li vedo, perché sono bruttini."

"Papà dice che è meglio se non li vedi, perché li possono vedere solo quelli che hanno visto la morte."

Tom arricciò il naso. "Davvero?"

"Così dice lui."

Tom meditò brevemente sull'informazione. Poi scosse la testa e disse: "Se non scendiamo Madama Bumb ci fa le chiappe a strisce."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Il sotterraneo di Piton era illuminato fiocamente da torce, quando Grifondoro e Serpeverde entrarono per la prima lezione del pomeriggio.

"Questo professore dev'essere un allegrone, eh?" mormorò qualcuno.

Tom, Priscilla, Jimmy, Athena e Fleming piazzarono i propri calderoni davanti a sé e si guardarono furtivamente intorno.

Piton entrò spalancando la porta con gesto plateale, e attaccò con un discorso sull'importanza delle pozioni con voce stentorea.

"E adesso" disse, quando il pistolotto fu terminato "Iniziamo con qualcosa di semplice. Le istruzioni sono sulla lavagna". Con un colpo di bacchetta le fece apparire.

Priscilla aggrottò la fronte e si mise immediatamente al lavoro.

Gli altri la seguirono molto più impacciati.

Piton girava tra i banchi come un grosso falco in procinto di beccare qualcuno.

"Che cos'è questa puzza?" disse, facendo una smorfia, quando fu accanto al calderone di Fleming. "Come ti chiami?"

Il ragazzo lo guardò con espressione terrorizzata. "F-Fleming Paciock, signore."

Piton sospirò teatralmente.

"Il figlio di Neville Paciock, conosciuto anche come il peggior nozionista del secolo. A quanto pare hai ereditato la sua completa inettitudine. Questa roba è da buttare."

E detto questo roteò la bacchetta sopra al suo calderone e fece evanescere l'intero contenuto.

"E che cosa abbiamo qui? Puoi aver dimenticato la pervincula?" chiese, quando fu affianco a Jimmy, strafottente.

Jimmy guardò la lavagna e poi il proprio calderone. "Hem…" disse.

"Il tuo nome?"

"Jimmy Potter, signore."

Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Fantastico. Tuo padre era il secondo peggior nozionista di ogni tempo, quindi i tuoi risultati non mi stupiscono. Deve trattarsi di sciatteria ereditaria. Penso che questo ti frutterà un bel T."

"Hem… non posso aggiungere la pervincula ora?" si azzardò Jimmy.

Piton lo guardò come se avesse appena fatto un commento offensivo su sua madre.

"No, _Potter_. Il meglio che tu possa fare è stare lontano da quel calderone!"

Detto questo, si voltò ostentatamente da un'altra parte e occhieggiò il calderone di Tom.

"Troppa bubbolinfa… Riddle" aggiunse, sollevando gli occhi su di lui.

Scivolò via, diretto al banco di Athena.

"Questo è appena passabile" disse, evidentemente seccato di non trovare niente da criticare.

Guardò dentro al calderone di Priscilla.

"Oh, questo sembra correttamente eseguito. Ha un colore un po' troppo verde, a dire il vero…"

"E' perché ho aggiunto una goccia di sangue di drago, signore" spiegò lei.

Piton la fissò con serietà.

"E come mai non ha seguito le istruzioni che c'erano sulla lavagna, signorina Riddle?"

Priscilla tentennò. "Hem… perché il sangue di drago dovrebbe contrastare l'effetto collaterale di spossatezza?"

Piton sembrò congelarsi.

"Questo è esatto" disse, con un piccolo sorriso tutt'altro che rassicurante "E anche se da ora in poi è pregata di attenersi alle istruzioni, questo varrà dieci punti ai Serpeverde."

"Io sono nei Grifondoro" protestò flebilmente lei.

Piton inarcò le sopracciglia.

"Ah. Bè, immagino che siano dieci punti ai Grifondoro, allora. E dieci punti in meno per essere palesemente nella casa sbagliata."

Priscilla fece per obiettare qualcosa, ma Jimmy la fermò pestandole un piede sotto al banco.

"Sì? Voleva chiedere qualcosa, signorina Riddle?" si voltò Piton con aria untuosa.

"Hem… no, signore. Solo… papà le porge i suoi saluti" disse lei, con un bel sorriso.

Piton diventò color del gesso, poi cercò di ricambiare il sorriso, ottenendo solo una sorta di generale irrigidimento dei suoi muscoli facciali, e rispose: "Molto gentile. Ricambio."

Si allontanò in tutta fretta, sfregandosi il braccio destro al di sotto della manica.

"Non avresti dovuto farlo" le sussurrò Tom, sporgendosi davanti a Jimmy "Se papà lo scopre ti spella viva."

Priscilla sorrise malignamente: "Non lo scoprirà mai. E poi ho intenzione di farlo ancora e ancora, perché è odioso e se lo merita. Anzi, credo che la prossima volta aggiungerò qualche altro dettaglio, come: _l'altra sera, mentre papà giocava a gobbiglie con il suo vecchio amico Paciock…_ Questo dovrebbe funzionare."

Fleming le lanciò uno sguardo stupito: "Ma mio papà non gioca mai a gobbiglie con…"

Priscilla sorrise più intensamente: "Già. Ma Piton non lo sa, giusto? E scommetto che non andrà a chiederlo."

Jimmy, tappando il suo flacone di pozione, ridacchiò soddisfatto.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Quando arrivarono nell'aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure stavano ancora ridendo.

Il professore aveva i capelli completamente grigi e indossava un completo piuttosto stinto.

"Prendete posto, prendete posto… io sono il professor Remus Lupin e per oggi non ci sarà bisogno dei libri."

"Dicono che zio Remus è un ottimo insegnante…" sussurrò Athena nell'orecchio di Priscilla.

"Zio?" fece lei.

"Si fa per dire. Ma qui dobbiamo chiamarlo professore."

Il professore in quel preciso momento lanciò loro un'occhiataccia, così si sedettero in silenzio.

"Per questo primo anno ho in mente di fornirvi le basi della difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Iniziamo dal concetto stesso: che cosa sono le arti oscure? Weasley?"

Athena, infatti, aveva alzato la mano a metà della domanda e la agitava freneticamente.

"Le Arti Oscure comprendono tutti i tipi di magia intesi a danneggiare o ferire un altro essere umano, sia che si tratti di incantesimi, pozioni, fatture, trasfigurazioni, o altro."

"Molto bene signorina Weasley. Qualcuno può fare un esempio?"

Questa volta anche Priscilla fu lesta ad alzare la mano.

Lupin inclinò leggermente la testa da un lato.

"Signorina Riddle?"

"Ad esempio gettare una maledizione su un oggetto perché faccia del male a chi lo prende."

"E' un buon esempio, signorina Riddle. Può essere più specifica?"

Priscilla si guardò nervosamente intorno.

"Ad esempio ogni volta che provi a prendere il vasetto del miele quello può farti una pernacchia…" disse, ma la sua voce si spense leggermente.

Lupin rise: "Credo che quello sia più un espediente di difesa domestica, signorina Riddle. In fondo il vasetto del miele non fa niente di male alla persona che lo prende, giusto?"

Priscilla aprì la bocca un paio di volte. "E' più… tipo… un_'umiliazione psicologica_, ecco!"

Tutta la classe scoppiò a ridere.

"Da non sottovalutare, certo" concesse Lupin, ridendo sotto i baffi "Qualcuno conosce un esempio un po' più… hem… _oscuro_?"

Jimmy Potter alzò la mano.

"Potter?"

"Uccidere qualcuno con una maledizione" disse.

La classe tornò immediatamente al silenzio.

"Questo naturalmente è vero" approvò Lupin "Alcuni maghi particolarmente malvagi l'hanno fatto, in passato. Quello su cui vorrei attirare la vostra attenzione oggi, però, è come i confini delle Arti Oscure siano spesso difficili da individuare."

"Alcune magie innocue possono essere molto pericolose se usate fuori contesto, mentre altre nate per infliggere sofferenza possono, in casi eccezionali, essere utili."

"Ci sono poi alcune creature che per la loro natura cercano di fare del male a chi le incontra. In questo caso non si tratta di vera malignità, visto che queste seguono semplicemente il proprio istinto, ma ciò non significa che non dobbiamo essere in grado di difenderci se ci imbattiamo in una di loro."

"Qualcuno di voi sa che cos'è un Molliccio?"

Priscilla alzò di nuovo la mano. Lupin le fece cenno di parlare.

"Il Molliccio è un essere senza forma che vive nei luoghi stretti, come armadi, pentole, cassetti, e che si trasforma nella cosa che fa più paura a chi lo sta guardando."

"Molto bene. E secondo lei, signorina Riddle, il Molliccio è un essere particolarmente crudele?"

Priscilla tentennò.

"No, non lo è" intervenne Tom, sottovoce "Ma quando ne trovi uno è meglio farlo svanire con il Ridikkulos. Non fa piacere averne uno intorno."

"Perché terrorizza chi lo guarda. Giusto."

"Ma non tutta la magia nera è così" continuò Tom, che sembrava aver superato la timidezza. Lupin gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo e vagamente teso.

"Se uno vuole fare del male a qualcuno, allora quella è vera magia nerissima" concluse il ragazzo.

Lupin inclinò la testa da un lato.

"I maghi cattivi fanno del male alle persone perché vogliono farlo. Perché ne trarranno un beneficio, denaro o potere, o perché si vogliono vendicare, o perché gli piace far soffrire gli altri."

Lupin annuì. "E noi dobbiamo essere in grado di difenderci, naturalmente. Ci sono tre livelli di difesa che ogni mago dovrebbe tenere in considerazione: il primo è la conoscenza. A che cosa serve conoscere?"

"Se sappiamo come funziona qualcosa possiamo sapere come combatterlo, o evitarlo" rispose Athena, prontamente.

"Esatto. Il secondo livello è la vigilanza. Perché?"

"Dobbiamo sempre stare attenti per non lasciarci cogliere di sorpresa" disse Jimmy. Poi sorrise: "Vigilanza costante!"

Lupin, suo malgrado, ridacchiò di fronte alla perfetta imitazione di Malocchio Moody.

Quando si fu ricomposto aggiunse: "Il terzo livello è la prontezza. Che cosa significa?"

"U-uno deve essere pronto ad a-agire…" rispose Fleming.

"Giusto, signor Paciock. Conoscere e vigilare non basta. Bisogna anche saper mettere in atto le adeguate contromisure con prontezza."

Lupin si alzò e fece il giro della scrivania.

"Sgranchiamoci il cervello insieme, va bene? Adesso io vi prospetterò alcune situazioni e voi dovrete cercare di dirmi che cosa fareste in quella circostanza."

Si sedette sulla scrivania, grattandosi il mento come se stesse pensando.

"E' estate e fa caldo. Sono vicino a un lago e decido di fare un bagno. Ma mentre nuoto sento qualcosa che mi afferra per una caviglia. Che cosa sta succedendo?"

"Un polpo gigante!" esclamò un ragazzino, dal fondo dell'aula.

"Se è il lago di Hogwarts potrebbe anche essere, signor Scott. Ma presto mi accorgo che non si tratta di un polpo gigante, bensì di una creatura aquatica di aspetto vagamente antropomorfo, con lunghe dita sottili…"

"Un avvincino!" trillò Athena.

"Molto bene. Dieci punti per Grifondoro. E' un avvincino, e ora?"

"Lo schianto?" fece una ragazza al secondo banco.

"Qual'è il punto debole di un avvincino, signorina Rosebound?"

La ragazza tentennò: "Forse le dita?"

"Giusto. Lunghe e sottili, anche se molto forti. Dieci punti anche per lei."

Lupin sorrise e continuò; "Allora, in questo caso, io _conoscevo_ l'esistenza degli avvincini, _vigilavo_, in quanto avevo la mia bacchetta con me anche mentre facevo il bagno ed ero _pronto_ ad agire, in modo da liberarmi… Benissimo. Facciamo un altro esempio."

Il professore si fece serio e prese un'aria quasi affabulatoria. "Sto camminando lemme lemme sulla strada di casa, quand'ecco che, a un tratto, qualcuno mi schianta alle spalle. Che cosa sta succedendo?"

"Un altro mago mi ha colpito" disse Jimmy, il viso arrossato per l'emozione.

"Io sono caduto a terra. Magari un mago mi ha colpito, ma sono sicuro che sia un mago solo?"

"Allora più maghi. Potrebbero essere molti!"

"Che cosa faccio?"

"Mi volto e gli sparo una maledizione!"

"Prima di farlo."

"Hem…"

Gli studenti si guardarono tra loro perplessi. Se qualcuno ti attaccava era giusto rispondere al fuoco, no? O magari prima bisognava urlare qualcosa o…

"Penso" mormorò Tom, a bassa voce.

Lupin sorrise. "Eccellente opzione. E che cosa penso?"

"E' una rapina? Ho un nemico che da tempo ce l'ha con me? Conosco qualcuno che mi vuole male?" Tom sospirò pesantemente "Sono nato babbano, sono di razza mista, sono contro qualcosa, sono un criminale?"

Lupin lo guardò senza parole.

Tom continuò: "Qualcuno vuole quello che ho? Qualcuno odia quello che sono?"

Il professore annuì. "E dopo aver risposto a queste domande, che molto velocemente mi sarò posto, forse saprò chi mi ha attaccato. E potrò passare al pensare al da farsi."

Sorrise di nuovo.

"Bene, per oggi direi che possiamo fermarci qua. Come vedete il discorso è complesso e sfaccettato e noi abbiamo molto, molto lavoro da fare. Dieci punti a Grifondoro per la meditata risposta di Riddle."

I ragazzi cominciarono a rimettere i rotoli e le penne nelle borse e ad uscire dalla classe.

"Tom?" chiamò Lupin, mentre questo gli passava davanti "Posso dirti due parole?"

Tom, rassegnato, annuì.

&&&&&&&&

Da: Harry Potter

Per: Lord Voldemort

Ho appurato che Bellatrix Lestrange ha rimesso piede in Gran Bretagna. E' stata avvistata sulla Manica da un paio di turisti che hanno avvertito subito il Ministero. Purtroppo da quando la segnalazione è stata controllata hanno perso le sue tracce.

Tu naturalmente non ne sai niente?

&&&&&&&&&

L'ufficio del professor Lupin era pieno di oggetti bizzarri. In una vasca c'era quello che era quasi sicuramente un avvincino, varie tavolette di cioccolata già aperte, dei libri, un bollitore, un armadio che si scuoteva tutto, varie pozioni e un dettagliatissimo calendario lunare.

Tom lo seguì un po' in soggezione.

"Siediti, Tom" disse Lupin, con voce gentile "Ti va un po' di tè?"

Tom scosse appena la testa.

"Non ho intenzione di avvelenarlo, sai?" scherzò il professore.

Tom gli rivolse un sottile sorrisino, mentre si sedeva con cautela su una vecchia poltrona.

Lupin si sedette di fronte a lui e con un colpo di bacchetta accese il bollitore.

"Mi è molto piaciuta la tua risposta di prima" disse, accavallando le gambe "Se più persone pensassero prima di colpire saremmo a metà strada per il paradiso."

Tom rimase in silenzio, mentre Lupin versava dell'acqua calda in due tazze e ci ficcava dentro due bustine di tè.

"Ma credo che qualcuno dei tuoi compagni sia rimasto un po' turbato dal resto della tua risposta."

"Mi dispiace, signore" mormorò Tom.

Lupin sorrise "A me no. Se vuoi saperlo la seconda parte della tua risposta mi è piaciuta ancora di più della prima. Era… molto realistica. Molto adeguata."

Tom sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, poi si strinse nelle spalle. Prese la sua tazza di tè e diede un sorsetto.

"Ti stai trovando bene ad Hogwarts?" chiese Lupin.

"Abbastanza, signore."

Lupin si limitò a scrutarlo.

"Tua madre era un po' preoccupata. Mi ha scritto, prima dell'inizio della scuola."

Tom avvampò, ma rimase in silenzio.

Lupin appoggiò la testa su una mano, cercando le parole da dire dopo.

"Forse non sai che sono un lupo mannaro" disse, alla fine. Tom sollevò la testa con quieto interesse. "Quando venivo a scuola, in questa stessa scuola, la mia più grande paura era che qualcuno scoprisse quello che ero. _I lupi mannari sono cattivi, i lupi mannari sono pericolosi…_" Tom continuava a guardarlo in silenzio.

"Non volevo che gli altri ragazzi pensassero che ero cattivo e pericoloso, perché non lo ero, a parte quando c'era la luna piena."

"C'è una pozione che…" mormorò Tom.

"All'epoca non c'era. Quindi ero assolutamente terrorizzato. Non volevo che qualcuno sapesse che cos'ero e che pensasse quelle cose di me. Mi sono nascosto" Lupin sorrise "Ma tu non puoi nasconderti, vero?" chiese, solcemente.

Tom lo guardò con aria smarrita.

"Io…" disse.

"E temi che qualcuno dica di te che sei cattivo e pericoloso" aggiunse Lupin, lentamente.

Tom aggrottò la fronte e abbassò gli occhi. "Già fatto" disse, con un mezzo sorriso.

Lupin annuì con aria comprensiva.

"Ma perché io sì e mia sorella no?" sbottò Tom, appoggiando bruscamente la tazza di tè.

L'altro si passò una mano sul mento.

"Perché tua sorella è una ragazza, e un sacco di gente sciocca pensa che le ragazze non siano altrettanto pericolose. Il che, tra l'altro, significa che quando ne conosceranno una un po' più da vicino si faranno molto male. Perché tua sorella non è il ritratto sputato di tuo padre alla tua età. E perché tua sorella, come mi ha scritto tua madre è "più energica", mentre tu sei più riflessivo."

"Ma è mia sorella che è più simile a papà! Lei parla serpentese, lei è brava con le pozioni e… e… lei è senza paura."

"Sono sicuro che anche lei ha paura di qualcosa."

Tom sorrise. "Bé, sì, certo. Ma lei è più brava a non farsene accorgere."

"Credimi, a volte non è un vantaggio. Mi risulta che tu e Priscilla siete molto legati."

Tom grugnì. "A volte" concesse.

"Tua madre mi chiedeva se secondo me non sarebbe stato meglio darvi lezioni private" disse Lupin.

"Perché ha scritto alei?" chiese Tom, che stava pensando alla cosa solo in quel momento.

"Ci conosciamo da molto, molto tempo."

"Davvero?"

"Davvero. Ero con lei quando ha comprato la prima bacchetta. Anche se era molto tempo che non ci sentivamo credo che sapesse che sono suo amico."

Tom annuì. "Io volevo venire a Hogwarts" aggiunse.

"Sì, anche tua sorella. Lene me l'ha scritto. Infatti io le ho risposto che se volevate venire doveva lasciarvelo fare."

"Ed eccomi qua" disse Tom. Lupin era stupito del suo buon carattere. Aveva pensato che fosse chiuso, diffidente, spaventato. Invece era spaventato, naturalmente, ma anche incredibilmente fiducioso.

"Bé, non credo di essere stato così fondamentale, sai. Lene mi ha detto che tuo padre ha insistito parecchio" gli sorrise.

Lui sembrò soppesarlo con lo sguardo, sempre con una certa fiducia. Non per misurarlo, ma solo curioso.

"So che papà era uno stregone cattivo…" mormorò "… ma con me, con Priscilla e con la mamma è sempre stato buono. Mi porta sempre a pescare e prendiamo il miele, e quando ero piccolo mi faceva volare e mi portava in giro sulle spalle. Mi dispiace che tutti pensano che è cattivo…"

Lupin si appoggiò una mano sul mento, senza parole.

"E che tutti pensano che sono cattivo anch'io."

Tom aveva parlato in tono molto calmo, da giovane adulto, pensò Lupin, perciò meritava una risposta da adulto.

"Tuo padre ha fatto molto male a molte persone, me compreso. E coloro che hanno sofferto a causa sua non sono disposti a perdonarlo, ma questo non significa che tu ne debba fare le spese. Chi lo pensa è peggio che ingiusto e più che crudele."

Tom lo guardò seriamente "Invece è quello che succederà" disse.

Lupin sorrise tristemente. "Sì, può darsi. E' quasi certo. Perché, vedi… molte persone _sono_ ingiuste e crudeli. Ma non tutte. E sono queste ultime quelle che contano."

"Va bene" rispose Tom, quietamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Da: Thomas Riddle (aka Lord Voldemort)

Per: Harry Potter

Non mi stupisco che il Ministero abbia perso così velocemente le sue tracce. E, naturalmente, io non ne so niente. Ritengo, però, che la situazione potrebbe riservare sgradevoli sorprese, anche se non so per chi. Probabilmente per te.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus una volta che Tom fu uscito Remus scostò le tende della finestra del suo ufficio e guardò il prato, giù in basso. Il sole stava per tramontare e l'aria sicuramente doveva essere fresca, forse persino fredda.

Gli alberi della Foresta Proibita formavano un compatto muro verde subito dietro alla casa del guardiacaccia. A giudicare dal filo di fumo che usciva dal camino Hagrid doveva essere all'interno.

Dopo pochi minuti, come si aspettava, una sottile figura intabarrata nella divisa scolastica attraversò il prato con la scopa in mano. I capelli neri del ragazzo ondeggiavano mossi dal vento e nei suoi passi c'era una certa grazia infantile, mentre camminava lungo il pendio, finendo per scomparire alla vista.

Remus aveva già visto ragazzini come lui, negli anni di insegnamento ad Hogwards. Calmi, dal carattere dolce, piccoli adulti coscienziosi e riflessivi, che non facevano amicizia facilmente con i coetanei. Appartenevano a quella classe di ragazzini molto amati, a volte figli di genitori anziani, che non speravano più di avere figli e li avevano accolti come doni del cielo.

Tutto quell'amore, pensò Remus, continuando a guardare fuori dalla finestra, lo sguardo perso nelle lievi increspature dell'acqua del lago ora, li rendeva persone generose e sensibili, ma senza protezione.

Tom Junior sembrava una tartaruga senza guscio, come se il destino avesse voluto giocargli un brutto scherzo, lasciando privo di protezione proprio chi ne avrebbe avuto maggiormente bisogno.

Quando lo aveva visto la prima volta, allo Smistamento, ne era rimasto incredibilmente colpito. La sua somiglianza col padre ti metteva i brividi, ma non appena il ragazzo si era seduto sullo sgabello, tutto bagnato e con lo sguardo spaventato, terrorizzato da quello che avrebbe detto il Cappelo, Remus aveva capito che la somiglianza era solo fisica.

"Lo mangeranno vivo" aveva pensato, osservando come attraversava i tavoli con lo sguardo a terra. Lo odieranno per quello che sembra e lui non saprà difendersi.

Poteva capire come mai Lene era sembrata così preoccupata, nella lettera.

"Thomas lo adora" gli aveva scritto "Adora anche Priscilla, naturalmente, ma lei è quel che si potrebbe dire un _osso duro_. Tom Junior è diligente, tranquillo, molto acuto. Riflette sempre attentamente sulle cose e a volte penso che fargli del male sia fin troppo facile. Non riesce a nascondere niente, e la cosa mi preoccupa terribilmente."

Remus non poteva immaginare Voldemort adorare nessuno, anche se razionalmente intuiva che Lene doveva essere rimasta con lui per qualche motivo, che in qualche modo per lui incomprensibile, doveva aver trovato del buono in lui.

Ciò nonostante l'idea gli repelleva come avrebbe potuto repellergli un grosso ragno tra le lenzuola.

Ma, come aveva detto, non era colpa di Tom, e il ragazzo non c'entrava niente.

Per questo avrebbe cercato di proteggerlo, per quanto possibile.


	3. Chapter 3

_3. Una brutta serata_

Il campo da Quidditch non era deserto come Tom aveva sperato. Voleva solo volare per i fatti suoi per un po', giusto per digerire il suo primo massacrante giorno di scuola.

Invece sul campo c'era già qualcun altro.

Questi voleva con una grazia incredibile, rincorrendo uno scintillante boccino nell'aria. Tom saltò sulla scopa e si alzò fino ad arrivargli abbastanza vicino.

"Jimmy" disse, riconoscendolo, con un misto di sollievo e di timore.

"Ah. Riddle" rispose freddamente il ragazzino.

Fece una mezza giravolta e prese il boccino a mezz'aria.

"Voglio fare domanda per entrare nella squadra" spiegò, mentre la piccola sfera alata gli si contorceva tra le dita.

"Sei molto bravo" disse candidamente Tom. Poi si strinse nelle spalle: "Mi volevo esercitare un po'."

Jimmy rise. "Non dirmi che vuoi entrare nella squadra anche tu!"

L'altro accennò un sorriso. "Bé, potrei sempre spaventare tutti gli avversari, no?"

Il giovane Potter sembrò colpito dall'idea.

"Vieni, facciamo due passaggi" propose "Scommetto che non hai mai giocato a Quidditch."

"Hem, no. Ma tifo per I Magnifici Sette."

Jimmy gli rivolse la prima vera occhiata di rispetto da quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta. "Hey, anch'io!"

Volarono in alto e Jimmy lanciò una palla velocissima verso Riddle.

Lui, concentrato, fece per pararla, ma… all'ultimo momento la palla gli rimbalzò con forza contro la faccia.

"Ma allora sei tonto!" gridò Jimmy, scocciato.

Tom non rispose.

Solo, col naso sanguinante e gli occhi sgranati, indicò qualcosa dietro di lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Da: Harry Potter

Per: Lord Voldemort

Abbiamo un altro avvistamento di Bellatrix Lestrange. Ha eseguito una fattura contro una babbana a Newcastle. Sembra che stia andando verso nord materializzandosi di frequente. Comportamento inspiegabile.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Dietro i cancelli della scuola, neri contro il nero della notte che ormai era quasi del tutto calata, c'erano degli enormi esseri intabarrati di nero, completamente nascosti dal mantello.

"Dissennatori!" sussurrò Jimmy, affiancandosi a Tom a mezz'aria.

"Perché pensi che siano lì?" chiese Tom, annuendo.

"Non lo so. Ma non mi piace. Dovremmo dirlo alla McGrannit."

Tom rifletté con calma sulla questione.

"Sì, è meglio" concluse.

"Provo a volare un po' più vicino" aggiunse Jimmy "Così possiamo dirle quanti sono."

Una parte del cervello di Tom gli stava dicendo che quella non era una grande idea, che i Dissennatori erano pericolosi e che era meglio tornare subito al castello.

"Vengo anch'io" disse. L'altra parte del suo cervello, infatti, aveva obbiettato che Jimmy gli avrebbe dato del fifone, e che non sarebbe mai diventato suo amico, se lui non fosse andato.

Volarono lentamente verso i cancelli.

"Mio Dio, ma sono centinaia!" sussurrò Jimmy, una volta che la visuale migliorò.

Sembrava che fuori dai cancelli, a circondare tutta la scuola, si fosse radunato un intero esercito di Dissennatori, tutti avvolti nei loro lugubri mantelli neri.

E, poi, improvvisamente, Jimmy incominciò a cadere.

Tom lo inseguì più veloce che poteva. Sapeva che stava cadendo perché un Dissennatore gli si era avvicinato troppo e aveva trovato qualche terribile ricordo da portare alla luce.

Lui stesso stava iniziando distintamente a vedere quel pomeriggio in delle parsone maleducate e cattive avevano provato a tirare dei sassi a lui e a sua madre.

Concentrandosi intensamente sulla volta che aveva pescato una trota di quaranta centimetri, Tom urlò: "Expecto Patronus!"

Un filamento argenteo uscì dalla sua bacchetta, e si modellò sulla forma di un grosso gatto. Il gatto saltò verso il basso, facendo fare due passi indietro ai Dissennatori più vicini. Ma erano troppi per poter essere messi in fuga da un solo Patronus.

Tom afferrò Jimmy per le ascelle e iniziò a volare nella direzione opposta.

Non appena furono abbastanza distanti il ragazzo iniziò a riprendersi.

"Oh cavoli…" mormorò "…Cavoli, cavoli, cavoli…"

"Stai bene, Jimmy?"

L'altro lo guardò spaesato. Poi sembrò rendersi conto di chi era la mano che lo stava sorreggendo, e la cosa gli piacque poco. Non gli piaceva dover essere salvato. Tom lo guardava con espressione preoccupata e fiduciosa. Jimmy sorrise.

"Sì, grazie per avermi preso."

"Hem… devo dirti qualcosa…"

"Che cosa? Dobbiamo andare dalla McGrannit."

Tom cercò di sorridere disperatamente "Sto per cadere da questa scopa, Jimmy. Penso che sia meglio se guidi tu."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Da: Thomas Riddle

Per: Harry Potter

Non è affatto un comportamento inspiegabile. Stava sabotando le linee della Metropolvere. Sei fai una prova, vedrai che adesso non funziona. Immagino che il Ministero stia provvedendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La maggioranza degli studenti erano già seduti ai tavoli per la cena, quando Tom e Jimmy schizzarono dentro alla sala grande a cavalcioni di due scope.

Mastro Gazza schizzò in piedi, roteando il pugno: "Piccola feccia! Come vi permettete…"

Ma le code delle due scope gli passarono sopra la testa così vicine da pettinarlo, e Gazza si affrettò a buttarsi da un lato. I due ragazzi saltarono giù davanti al tavolo degli insegnanti e presero letteralmente la McGrannit per le maniche.

Ci fu un breve diverbio, poi la preside, con espressione tesa, seguì Tom e Jimmy fuori dalla sala.

Dalla torre di Astronomia la McGrannit guardò in basso.

Fila e fila di Dissennatori si accalcavano fuori dai cancelli e tutto intorno alla scuola, sul perimetro dell'area protetta dai più sicuri incantesimi antintrusione.

Forse non potevano entrare, pensò la preside, però erano tantissimi. Che cosa ci facevano lì, o meglio, chi ce li aveva portati?

"Aspettatemi qua" disse, rivolta ai due ragazzi.

Prese da un sacchettino una manciata di polvere e la gettò nel camino.

"Al Ministero della Magia!" ordinò, decisa, una volta dentro alle fiamme.

Ma non successe niente.

Allora, salendo i gradini a quattro per volta nonostante l'età non più giovanile, la McGrannit corse verso la guferia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Da: Minerva McGrannit, Preside di Hogwarts

Per: Il Ministero della Magia

La scuola di Hogwards è al momento circondata da un esercito di Dissennatori. La Metropolvere è inutilizzabile. E' impossibile uscire dalla scuola, e l'alto numero di Dissennatori (nell'ordine delle migliaia) rende sconsigliabile ogni attacco diretto. Si richiede un immediato intervento. Massima urgenza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry guardò con aria stupita la lettera che era appena arrivata via gufo. Iniziava a vedere un senso negli ultimi avvenimenti.

Gli Auror al momento disponibili erano pochi, visto che la maggioranza stava cercando di combattere contro le fatture che erano state posizionate dentro alla Metropolvere, e che avevano già ferito numerosi maghi che cercavano di spostarsi.

In ufficio rimanevano solo lui, Ron e Neville.

Si guardarono con aria smarrita.

"Dobbiamo cercare di aprire un canale della Metropolvere fino a Hogwarts" disse Ron, con il volto cinereo. Non era l'Auror che stava parlando, ma il genitore. Tutti e tre erano padri di qualcuno che in quel momento si trovava ad Hogwarts.

"Migliaia?" disse, invece Neville, con aria incredula "Non credevo nemmeno che ne fossero rimasti migliaia, in Gran Bretagna."

Harry scosse la testa. "Apparentemente sì. E io credo anche di sapere chi c'è dietro a tutto questo."

"Tu-sai-chi?" fece Ron, il viso rosso di rabbia.

"Sì, io credo di saperlo" rispose Harry.

"No, intendo dire: tu credi che dietro ci sia Tu-sai-chi?"

Harry socchiuse gli occhi.

"No" rispose, dopo qualche secondo "Ma sto andando a scoprirlo. Tu e Neville, intanto vedete se riuscite a liberare una linea per Hogwarts."

E, detto questo, si smaterializzò.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lord Voldemort stava tranquillamente guardando un programma televisivo chiamato "Guarda un po' chi ti scrive", stravaccato sul divano e con i piedi appoggiati su un tavolino.

Un invitato stava giusto riabbracciando un suo cugino di secondo grado perso di vista da vent'anni quando il quadro sopra al caminetto iniziò ad urlare: "C'è un intruso fuori dal giardino, signore!"

"Ha gli occhiali e una cicatrice sulla fronte?" chiese Voldemort, cercando nello stesso tempo di non perdersi una parola della riunione dei due, in televisione.

"Sì, signore."

"Allora, fallo entrare. Silenzio, adesso. Stanno per mettersi a piangere!"

"Chi sta per mettersi a piangere?" disse una voce guardinga, dalla porta del salotto.

Voldemort si voltò da quella parte, irritato.

"I due partecipanti di oggi!" escalmò "A "Guarda un po' chi ti scrive"! Non l'hai mai visto?"

Harry Potter lanciò un'occhiata dubbiosa allo schermo.

"Com'è che segui i programmi babbani?" domandò sospettoso.

Voldemoert si sporse in avanti, mesmerizzato dalle immagini. "Acc! Hanno fatto pace anche questi!" E con un rapido gesto del telecomando spense l'apparecchio.

"Continua a sperare che un giorno qualcuno si ammazzi in diretta" spiegò Lene, entrando nella stanza e facendo un cenno di saluto a Harry. "In effetti una volta ci sono andati vicino…"

"E quello stacco pubblicitario inserito in tutta fretta?" aggiunse Voldemort, con aria tipo _Eh-no-a-me-non-me-la-fate_.

Ogni volta che vedeva quei due interagire (fortunatamente non molto spesso) Harry veniva preso dai brividi. Sembravano una vecchia coppia inacidita. Bé, naturalmente adesso _erano_ una vecchia coppia, ma si comportavano così anche due giorni dopo essersi incontrati.

"Vi dirò, non sono venuto qua per partecipare a un dibattito su qualche stupido programma babbano" disse, quindi, Harry, sperando di farli smettere.

"Oh, certo! Il _Prescelto_ non si muove per simili sciocchezze…" cantilenò Voldemort con aria insolente. Non aveva minimamente accennato ad alzarsi dal divano e non aveva tolto i piedi dal tavolo.

Harry sospirò. Non ci aveva pensato: quando Voldemort e Lene non battibeccavano significava che Voldemort se la stava prendendo con qualcun altro. Di solito con lui.

"Non fare il sarcastico, Tom. Harry, non farci caso. Vuoi qualcosa da bere?" disse Lene, con un sorriso simpatico. Bé, Lene _era_ simpatica. Solo non si capiva come potesse aver deciso di accoppiarsi con un irascibile, crudele, dispotico, malvagio e bruttacchiolo per dirla tutta, mezzo-serpente. Forse, semplicemente, non si rendeva conto di nessuna di queste cose.

"Hem… no grazie, sono venuto per…"

"Assaggiare questo!" gridò Voldemort, balzando in piedi di colpo, come folgorato da un'idea. Corse fino ad uno stipo, estrasse un barattolo di qualcosa e tornò indietro tutto baldanzoso.

"Assaggia subito questo!" ordinò Voldemort con voce autoritaria.

Harry deglutì, e fissò spaventato il cucchiaino che incombeva a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra.

"Ora! Tranquillo: non è mortale… credo."

Harry, completamente contro la sua volontà, si ritrovò ad assaporare qualcosa di viscoso e… dolce. Buono. Molto appetitoso.

"Hey, ma questo é…"

"Miele, naturalmente" rispose Voldemort, riponendo il barattolo al suo posto "Che cosa credevi? Adesso saltella, per favore."

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Avanti" fece Voldemort, impaziente.

Harry, tanto per farlo contento, saltellò. Si levò in aria di un metro buono, prima di atterrare dolcemente.

Voldemort tirò fuori una macchina fotografica e lo immortalò a mezz'aria. "Eccellente" disse "Ho già un'idea per l'etichetta: _Miele Rimbalzante: il preferito del Prescelto_. Molto bene davvero."

Harry insorse immediatamente: "Hey, questo è sfruttamento illegale dell'immagine!"

"Perché? E'un marchio registrato?"

"Bé, no…"

"E quindi?"

"Bé, che cosa diresti se mi mettessi a vendere trappole per topi, reclamizzando: _fanno paura anche a Lord Voldemort_?"

L'altro corrugò la fronte. "Lord Voldemort _è_ un marchio registrato. Non crederai che lo abbia lasciato copyright-free, dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per anagrammare il mio nome eccetera, significati nascosti e tutto. E poi, non vorrei sbagliarmi, ma non erano i tuoi cognati a vendere caramelle costipanti il cui nome suonava quasi come Tu-sai-chi? Solo che al posto di _Chi_, se non sbaglio…"

"Padrone! Padrone! Un altro intruso fuori dal giardino!" lo interruppe il quadro.

Voldemort, irritato, si voltò verso il ritratto: "Chi è questa volta?"

"Una tizia sui trenta con molti capelli castani e…"

"Hermione" disse Harry "Dev'essere venuta a sapere della faccenda ed è corsa a cercarmi."

Voldemort inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Quale faccenda?" disse "Non sei venuto per il miele?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwards, nel frattempo, era praticamente nel panico. Ormai tutti sapevano che c'era un esercito di Dissennatori fuori dal cancello, che la Metropolvere non funzionava e che nessun gufo poteva lasciare l'edificio senza essere intercettato e abbattuto.

I professori cercavano di tenere a bada il caos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lord Voldemort guardò Harry Potter per un attimo senza parole. Poi sbottò: "Ma perché Hogwarts? Perché non il Ministero della Magia?"

"Come, non capisci? Il vero centro di tutto è sempre stata Hogwarts" replicò Hermione, con voce quieta.

"Forse quando Silente era ancora vivo" replicò Voldemort, teso.

"A Hogwarts ci sono le speranze di una generazione" spiegò Hermione.

"Chi se ne importa?" sussurrò Lene "Là ci sono i miei figli."

"Là ci sono i figli di tutti" disse Harry Potter con espressione amara "Eravamo così contenti che la guerra fosse finita…"

"Io vado là" dichiarò Lene, fermamente. I suoi lineamenti esprimevano la massima determinazione, ora.

"E come?" replicò Hermione, in tono disperato. Ma sembrava che una lieve speranza si fosse insinuata nella sua voce. "Il castello è circondato. _E non ci si può materializzare a Hogwarts_."

Lene scosse la testa, caparbia. "Non esiste un posto dove non ci si possa materializzare. Io troverò un buco nelle probabilità."

"Non ce ne sarà bisogno" replicò Voldemort, quieto. Gli altri tre si voltarono dalla sua parte.

Lui fece un sorrisetto. "Aprirò uno squarcio" disse, semplicemente "E lo richiuderò non appena saremo dentro."

"Ma non è possibile…" ripeté Hermione.

"Scusa se ti contraddico, ma _è_ possibile. E vado a dimostrarlo."

Negli angoli della sala apparvero di colpo quattro alti bracieri fumanti e sul pavimento iniziarono ad incidersi, come se fossero vive nel legno, linee complicate e rune antiche.

Voldemort fece ruotare lentamente la sua bacchetta nell'aria

"Vedi, Harry" spiegò Voldemort, dolcemente "Quel vecchio bietolone di Silente ha sempre esercitato un tipo di magia molto raffinata. Ma anche la magia più raffinata non può niente contro la forza bruta." Dai segni sul pavimento iniziarono a scaturire sottili raggi di luce vermiglia, come se ad ogni linea corrispondesse una fenditura.

"Ed ora…" mormorò Voldemort "…Se non vi dispiace sporcarvi le mani con un po' di magia nera… vi consiglio di aggrapparvi saldamente a qualche punto della mia persona. L'atterraggio potrebbe essere un po' brusco."

Lene gli si ancorò immediatamente a un braccio. Harry ed Hermione si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi afferrarono ciascuno una parte del suo altro braccio.

Voldemort annuì brevemente e sibilò qualcosa in una lingua che doveva essere morta da varie generazioni.

Fu più o meno come passare in uno schiacciasassi.

I quattro sentirono ogni fibra del loro corpo comprimersi e poi tirare in mille diverse direzioni, urlando di dolore. Poi fu come se andassero a sbattere contro un muro a 200 km all'ora.

E il muro si ruppe.

&&&&&&&&&&

Gli studenti erano tutti radunati nella sala grande, troppo terrorizzati per parlare ad alta voce, ma troppo nervosi per rimanere in silenzio.

Quindi l'intero ambiente era saturo di un bisbiglío a bassa frequenza, costante e a modo suo fragoroso.

Gli insegnanti stavano cercando di mettere a punto un piano di difesa, ma l'idea generale degli studenti era che non ci fossero molte speranze.

Alcuni bambini dei primi anni piagnucolavano, mentre i prefetti facevano del loro meglio per tenere la situazione sotto controllo.

La professoressa Sprite occhieggiava cupamente fuori da una finestra, mentre Hagrid accarezzava ritmicamente il suo cane sulla testa.

Tutti gli altri professori erano in giro per il castello a tappare ogni buco possibile, o ad organizzare la resistenza.

Ad un tratto proprio nel mezzo del salone si innalzarono quattro metri di fiamme viola, che crepitavano orrendamente.

Gli studenti più vicini si ritrassero, urlando, e tutti gli altri pensarono: "Ecco, ci siamo. Sono entrati."

Ma poi il fuoco si spense di colpo come era divampato ed emersero nitide quattro figure.

"Fermi!" urlò la più alta, con voce metallica ed imperiosa. "Devo chiudere lo squarcio!"

Tutto quello che gli studenti sentirono dopo fu un sussurro in una lingua arcana, il cui solo suono metteva la pelle d'oca.

La Sprite ed Hagrid si erano già avvicinati, la prima con la bacchetta in pugno, il secondo tenendo davanti a sé il suo ombrello rosa.

Il mormorio cessò.

"Ci scusiamo per l'entrata brusca" parlò di nuovo la figura, stavolta in tono più morbido, anche se non meno terrorizzante.

"Hagrid!" gridò uno degli altri, appena più basso del primo "Siamo noi!"

Il mezzo gigante sbatté le palpebre "Harry? Hermione? Che cosa…"

"Non potevamo rimanere fuori" spiegò Harry Potter in tono lieve "Ci siamo fatti dare uno strappo."

"Tu!" tartagliò Hagrid, il vocione scosso, puntando l'ombrello sulla figura più alta.

"E' parecchio che non ci incontriamo" rispose l'altro, quasi languidamente "Ma se non ti dispiace ricorderemo i vecchi tempi più tardi Rubeus. Adesso… dove sono i miei figli?"

"Papà! Mamma!" urlarono due vocette nella calca.

Tom si lanciò come un pesce nelle braccia di suo padre, che lo sollevò da terra e se lo strinse addosso, premendo la guancia contro la sua. Lo stesso fece Priscilla con sua madre, che la abbracciò come se volesse romperle qualche costola.

"State bene…" mormorò Lene, con voce flebile "Sia ringraziato il cielo…"

Altri due ragazzini, entrambi dotati di accecanti capelli rossi stavano correndo verso di loro, chiamando i propri genitori. Jimmy e Athena finirono nelle braccia dei rispettivi parenti.

Finalmente Voldemort riappoggiò a terra suo figlio, il quale corse dalla madre e fissò la Sprite con aria seria.

"Sembra che per questa volta siamo sulla stessa barca" disse. Non sembrava minimamente preoccupato dalla bacchetta che lei continuava a puntargli contro.

In quanto alla Sprite, i ragazzi non l'avevano mai vista altrettanto pallida, neanche quando le avevano detto che erano sotto assedio.

"Come…"

Voldemort si strinse nelle spalle. "Il solito, no? Sangue di serpente e coda di rospo. Harry? Credo che dovremmo parlare con la McGrannit."

"Non dovrai cercarmi a lungo!" esclamò una voce, dal fondo della sala.

La professoressa McGrannit stava sulla soglia, seguita da Severus Piton, Remus Lupin e il piccolo professor Vitius.

"Professoressa McGrannit…" iniziò Harry Potter, facendo un passo avanti.

"Credo che sia meglio discuterne nel mio ufficio" fece lei, le narici frementi, e fece cenno ai quattro di seguirla.

&&&&&&&&&&&

L'ufficio che una volta era stato di Silente non era cambiato molto negli anni. Alcuni degli strumenti che erano sugli scaffali erano diversi, mentre il numero dei volumi di magia era semplicemente cresciuto, ma nella sostanza non era cambiato molto.

I ritratti dei presidi passati, alle pareti, sembrarono risvegliarsi all'ingresso della numerosa delegazione.

"Harry…" disse uno di questi, poi sgranò gli occhi. "Tom" aggiunse.

Entrambi gli interpellati alzarono lo sguardo verso il vecchio dai lunghissimi capelli bianchi che aveva parlato dalla cornice.

"Albus" mormorò Voldemort. "Silente!" esclamò Harry, all'unisono con Hermione.

"Signorina Granger. E' un piacere rivederla, anche se in questi tempi bui. Anzi, forse dovrei dire signore, vero? E lei dev'essere una certa Magdalene Rice di cui ho molto sentito parlare. I suoi _stivali_ sono stati il dettaglio rivelatore."

"Albus" disse la McGrannit, in tono fermo.

"Chiedo scusa. Sto diventando un vecchio ritratto chiacchierone."

La McGrannit si sedette dietro alla scrivania e fece cenno agli altri di accomodarsi.

"Chi inizia a spiegarmi che cosa ci fate voi qua e come avete fatto ad entrare?"

"Abbiamo sentito la notizia. Tutti l'hanno sentita" iniziò Harry Potter "E abbiamo deciso di venire qua a porgere il nostro aiuto. La situazione non sembrava rosea per voi. E poi, naturalmente, qua ci sono i nostri figli."

"Qua ci sono i figli di un sacco di gente" replicò la McGrannit, rigida.

"A quanto pare siamo i soli che sono riusciti ad entrare" considerò pacatamente Voldemort "E'stata una decisione estemporanea, oserei dire."

La McGrannit lo guardò gelidamente. "E come siete entrati?" ripeté.

"Ho l'impressione che Tom abbia usato le maniere forti" disse la voce calma di Silente, dal ritratto "Come suo solito."

"Senza nulla togliere alle eccellenti difese che hai eretto" concesse Voldemort, magnanimo.

"E perché mai tu vorresti aiutarci?" lo interruppe la McGrannit "Non sono amici tuoi, quelli qua fuori? Perché dovremmo fidarci di te?"

"A parte perché non siete in grado di mandarmi via?" domandò l'altro, soave.

"Questo è tutto da vedere."

Voldemort si strinse nelle spalle. "Nessuna buona azione resterà impunita, non è così che si dice? Ad ogni modo quelli là fuori non sono amici miei. Chi minaccia la vita dei miei figli difficilmente ha la mia approvazione."

Passeggiò fino alla finestra e scostò appena una tenda, apparentemente ignaro della selva di bacchette che aveva puntate alla schiena.

"Quanti sono? Tre, quattromila? Quattromila Dissennatori alle vostre porte. E'un bel numero. Mi vien da pensare che Lucius debba aver fatto un bel po' di lavoro per metterli insieme. Naturalmente tu non ne sapevi niente, Severus" aggiuse, voltandosi dalla sua parte.

Piton contrasse le labbra. "No, niente, mio… hem… Riddle."

Voldemort socchiuse gli occhi, sospettoso. "No", disse alla fine "Lucius non si fida di te, e Bellatrix non ti può sopportare."

"Non avrei mai…"

"Certo. Ma questo è un discorso futile, visto che non hai avuto la possibilità di tradire nessuno… e visto che sei dentro al castello credo che tu non abbia alcun interesse a cambiare bandiera proprio ora."

"Se non sbaglio stavamo parlando della _tua_ bandietra, Riddle" sbottò la McGrannit.

Voldemort abbozzò un sorrisetto. "Te l'ho già detto. Io sto dalla parte dei miei figli. E' ben vero che potrei prenderli e riportarli a casa…" aggiunse, accentuando il sorriso "…Ma tengo molto alla loro istruzione."

"Penso che dovremmo pensare piuttosto a come sconfiggerli" disse Harry Potter, incrociando le braccia. "Per quanto strano sia, in quest'occasione garantisco io per lui."

"Ben gentile, da parte tua."

"Io voglio aiutare" interruppe il possibile inizio di battibecco Lene, facendo un passo avanti.

La McGrannit la fissò con aria torva. "Ecco un'altra traditrice."

"Io e te non siamo mai state sulla stessa barca, cocca. Ma posso lo stesso aiutare a rompere un po' di culi, là fuori."

"Che prosa elegante"

"Sarò elegante quando sarà il caso. Per adesso sono parecchio incazzata."

"Anch'io voglio aiutare" si fece avanti Hermione.

Per la prima volta da quando erano entrati nell'ufficio la McGrannit sorrise.

"A me sta bene" intervenne Lupin, abbracciando con lo sguardo tutti i presenti.

"Onestamente" disse Piton, che raramente aveva pronunciato queste parole in buona fede "L'aiuto di altri quattro maghi esperti può servirci."

"Tre maghi esperti e il più grande stregone vivente, vorrai dire" corresse modestamente Voldemort, scoccando uno sguardo sornione al ritratto si Silente.

La McGrannit sembrò sul punto di esplodere, ma in qualche modo si trattenne.

"Forse è il caso di analizzare la situazione" intervenne Vitious, con la sua vocetta sottile.

"Direi di sì" concordò Harry Potter.

&&&&&&&&

Nella sala grande il brusio era aumentato di volume non appena i quattro erano usciti.

Tom, Athena, Priscilla, Jimmy e Fleming stavano tenendo una specie di consulto.

"Come hanno fatto ad entrare?" sussurrava istericamente Athena.

"Hai sentito papà" rispose Priscilla, in tono sicuro "Magia nera. Papà è piuttosto in gamba quando si tratta di trovare delle soluzioni creative."

Jimmy sbuffò.

"V-voi pensate… che possano sconfiggere i-i D-dissennatori?" chiese Paciock.

"Sono troppi" replicò Athena, con aria sconsolata "Ma forse possiamo svignarcela in qualche modo."

"Se avessero pensato che scappare era una buona idea ci avrebbero già portati via" disse Tom.

"Ma perché tutti quei Dissennatori ci stanno attaccando?" chiese Priscilla.

Jimmy aggrottò la fronte. "Non credo proprio che sia stata una loro idea. Deve esserci qualche mago dietro."

"Ho sentito dire alla Cooman che forse, hem… poteva esserci _vostro padre_ dietro" mormorò Athena, evidentemente a disagio.

"Papà non lo farebbe mai!" sbottò Tom, fedele.

Priscilla aggrottò la fronte. "Magari papà lo farebbe anche…" corresse leggermente il tiro di suo fratello "Ma non con noi dentro."

"Non credo che c'entri niente" ammise Jimmy, suo malgrado "E' arrivato qui insieme a mio padre e alla madre di Athena."

"E poi la mamma non glielo lascerebbe fare, ecco" aggiunse Tom.

"No di sicuro" concordò Priscilla.

"A-allora pensate che c-combatterà contro i Dissennatori?" si arrischiò a chiedere Fleming. Sembrava che tutto sommato la cosa lo rassicurasse un po'.

"Forse" si mantenne sul vago Priscilla.

"Guarda, stanno rientrando!" disse in quel mentre Jimmy.

La sala grande, infatti era ripiombata nel silenzio, mentre una fila di maghi adulti entrava e puntava verso le finestre.

La McGrannit era il testa e subito dietro c'era Harry Potter. Si disposero lungo le finestre, occhieggiando fuori, poi si voltarono verso i ragazzi, come per prendere atto della loro esistenza.

Potter incrociò le braccia e sussurrò qualcosa a Lene, alla sua sinistra. Lei arricciò il naso. Poi sorrise. Fece un passo avanti.

"Hem… se potessi avere l'attenzione di tutti…" incominciò. Gli studenti che non la conoscevano la guardarono vacuamente, gli altri, invece, sembravano piuttosto curiosi di guardarla più da vicino.

Di certo non si poteva dire che si fosse vista un granché in giro negli ultimi undici anni, ma alcuni di loro sapevano che era stata lei a far entrare in tregua il Ministero con i mangiamorte.

"Me l'ero sempre immaginata alta e pallida" disse a mezza voce un ragazzotto nelle retrovie, abbastanza vicino a Priscilla perché lei sentisse. Priscilla cercò di non ridere. Sua madre non raggiungeva il metro e settanta (di almeno sette o otto centimetri, per l'esattezza), era piuttosto fibrosa e aveva una faccia simpatica con grandi occhi azzurri e naso all'insù, spruzzato di efelidi. Era piuttosto abbronzata tranne che nella metà superiore della fronte, visto che portava quasi sempre un buffo cappello da cow-boy. I jeans che aveva addosso erano piuttosto sdruciti, e la camicia a quadri bianchi e neri aveva visto giorni migliori.

"Dunque… intanto che risolviamo questa faccenda dei Dissennatori pensavamo che magari vi sareste divertiti a giocare una partita a scacchi su larga scala, eh?"

Sventolò la bacchetta e dal nulla apparvero degli enormi pezzi da scacchi, alti quasi come Hagrid e rivestiti di fiammante vinile rosa per i "bianchi" e verde acido per i "neri".

"Propongo che Tassorosso e Corvonero eleggano i propri rappresentanti per il primo match, mentre Serpeverde e Grifondoro si cimenteranno sull'altra scacchiera" mentre diceva questo sventolò ancora la bacchetta, e altri colossali pezzi apparvero dal nulla. Questa volta i colori erano azzurro cielo e giallo fluorescente.

I pezzi iniziarono a posizionarsi cautamente sulle mattonelle della sala grande, guardandosi attorno con aria stralunata.

I pedoni fucsia stavano anche consultandosi su come aggiustarsi meglio i vaporosi tutù che vestivano. Nella sala si liberarono alcune risatine nervose.

"Eccellente. La professoressa Sprite e Hagrid possono fare da arbitri, vero?"

I due interpellati le rivolsero uno sguardo vacuo.

"Più tardi verrà servito un buffet" concluse Lene, con un ultimo sorrisino.

&&&&&&&&&&

Gli otto maghi uscirono dalla sala mentre le prima grida di incitamento si levavano per questa o quella squadra.

"Ma come diavolo fai?" chiese Harmione, guardando Lene con sospetto "E' un incantesimo?"

Lei sghignazzò: "Probabilità" rispose "Ho sempre avuto un certo talento nel far succedere le cose più improbabili."

"Va da sé che ho smesso di contare le volte in cui dall'uovo fritto della colazione è uscito un pulcino" intervenne Voldemort in tono di piatto risentimento. Hermione rise.

Vista dagli spalti del castello la situazione non era migliore. Migliaia di Dissennatori si accalcavano contro le recinzioni di Hogwarts, cercando di divellerle.

"Stanno aprendosi un buco smontando pezzo a pezzo le difese" disse la McGrannit, indicandoli con la bacchetta "E il peggio è che se continuano così ci riusciranno."

"Dove sono Malfoy e gli altri?" chiese Harry.

"Là dietro da qualche parte, pensiamo."

"Già, tipico. Ma chi sono gli altri di cui continuate a parlare?" chiese Voldemort scrutando in basso con espressione attenta. "Pensavo che il grosso dei mangiamorte fosse ad Azkaban."

"Bé, non Lucius, naturalmente" spiegò Lupin, quieto, mentre tra gli altri si diffondeva un mormorio di disapprovazione "Visto che ha sostenuto, efficacemente temo, di essere sotto la Maledizione Imperius. Contatti al Ministero."

"Ah, certo."

"Bellatrix si è data alla macchia."

"Lo so. E' venuta a chiedermi ospitalità, anni fa. Peccato che Nagini non abbia più i riflessi di un tempo."

"Pensavo che l'avessi fatta sparite tu" disse Harry.

"Io mi occupo di api, non di arpie" replicò Voldemort.

"Ah, api… certo. L'Allegro Apicultore."

"Anche Peter Minus è scappato" mise fine al battibecco Lupin.

"Nascondersi è quello che gli viene meglio."

"E Greyback" aggiunse Remus con un ringhio sordo.

"Mmmh."

Voldemort distolse lo sguardo dalle schiere di Dissennatori e si voltò verso di loro.

"Dunque, l'ideale sarebbe _prima_ far fuori loro e _poi_ disperdere i Dissennatori. Solo non credo che sia possibile, visto che _loro_ si nascondono _dietro_ ai Dissennatori."

"Già, fin qua c'eravamo arrivati anche da soli" fece Remus.

"Quindi" continuò Voldemort, come se non l'avesse sentito "Bisogna fare al contrario. Immagino che non ci sia a disposizione un bello spazio ampio per confinarceli, vero?"

"Confinare…" sussurrò Hermione, con aria interrogativa.

"Bé, non puoi uccidere un Dissennatore, giusto? Ma lo puoi confinare per un lungo tempo lontano dal suo nutrimento, finché non diventa troppo debole per fare qualsiasi cosa."

"Non ho mai sentito dire…"

"Con le cose che non hai mai sentito dire si potrebbe scrivere un libro, scommetto. Allora, avete uno spazio del genere oppure no?"

La McGrannit scosse la testa. "No" disse.

"Allora dobbiamo disperderli e basta. Non è una buona soluzione, ma è la migliore possibile."

"Vold-Osc-Riddle?" fece Vitius, tirandogli un lembo della veste nera per attirare l'attenzione "Forse ha notato che ce ne sono quattro migliaia?"

Voldemort chinò la testa verso di lui. "Non mi è sfuggito, grazie." La rialzò. "Credo che serva un Patronus cumulativo."

Piton sollevò le sopracciglia e parlò per la prima volta. "Per quel che ne so si tratta di un concetto puramente teorico."

"Baggianate. Non c'è niente di puramente teorico, in magia. Al limite qualcosa che non è ancora stato provato."

"Okay" fece Harry "Ma di cosa si tratta?"

Voldemort inclinò la testa da un lato. "Bé… se più persone si concentrano sullo stesso ricordo felice in teoria i loro Patronus possono fondersi e formarne uno più grande e quattro volte più potente."

"Quattro volte?"

"La progressione è esponenziale, sì. Se non sbaglio noi siamo in otto. Possiamo trovare qualche altro volontario tra gli studenti, forse?"

"Alcuni dei miei studenti hanno imparato a creare un Patronus" disse Lupin, lentamente.

"Tom lo sa fare" disse Lene.

"Certo che lo sa fare, è il più potente mago vivente!" sbottò Piton.

"Intendevo mio figlio, deficiente!" replicò Lene.

"Oh. Davvero? Ma non ha undici anni… ah, suppongo che qualcuno glielo abbia insegnato, eh?"

"Brillante, Severus" chiuse la discussione Voldemort, con un gesto della lunga mano candida.

"Rimane un problema" disse la McGrannit.

Varie teste si voltarono a guardarla. A nessuno piaceva sentire che c'era anche _un altro_ problema.

"Se non ricordo male, il ricordo felice deve essere lo stesso per tutti, no?"

Voldemort si grattò la testa.

"Bé, è così" ammise "Anche se io credo che una volta che la maggioranza dei Patronus si sono conglomerati gli altri tendano a venir risucchiati dentro quello più grande indipendentemente dal pensiero d'origine. Con gli Incubus funziona così, non vedo perché i Patronus dovrebbero…"

"Gli Incubus?" lo interruppe Hermione, incredula. "Non avrai mica… oh, è orribile, Hai…" sembrò riflettere un attimo. "Certo che l'hai fatto" convenne, alla fine "Domanda stupida."

"Che roba è?" chiese Harry, che non stava più seguendo il discorso.

Hermione si mordicchiò un labbro.

"Bé, dunque… ho letto da qualche parte che un Incubus è una manifestazione simile a un Patronus, ma di segno inverso. E' qualcosa di molto, molto cattivo e… impossibile da controllare."

Voldemort le sorrise con gusto.

"Questo non è esatto. Sono comunque impressionato dalla tua preparazione in materia."

"Che cosa non è esatto?" ribatté Hermione, punta sul vivo.

"Che non si possano controllare. Gli Incubus diventano incredibilmente servizievoli non appena trovano qualcuno più cattivo di loro. Ma non credo che questo sia all'ordine del giorno, adesso. Come dicevo, penso che una volta che un Patronus Cumulativo si è formato tutti gli altri Patronus intorno vengano risucchiati naturalmente al suo interno. La parte più difficile dev'essere guidarlo, credo. Serve notevole coesione. Niente ordini in conflitto tra loro. Se no quasi sicuramente si disgregherebbe."

"Okay, va bene" disse Harry "Quante persone almeno devono concentrarsi sullo stesso ricordo?"

Voldemort si grattò il mento. "Penso che noi otto possiamo bastare."

La McGrannit rise istericamente.

"Non crederai davvero che io possa avere un ricordo felice in comune con te?"

Voldemort la guardò freddamente. "Non sei tifosa dei Magnifici Sette?"

La McGrannit arrossì "Bé, sì."

"E la loro ultima vittoria contro le Vespe di Winbournenon è stata un momento felicissimo?"

"Certo."

"Ed ecco trovato un…"

"Hey, io tifo per le Vespe!" sbottò Remus.

Gli altri lo guardarono come se fosse un appestato. "Tifi per le Vespe?" chiese Harry, scandalizzato.

"E allora? Nessuno si ricorda dell'ultimo incontro a…" iniziò ad accalorarsi l'altro.

"Magari potremmo provare con la vittoria dell'Inghilterra agli ultimi mondiali?" lo interruppre Voldemort, infastidito.

"Io tenevo Scozia" fece la McGrannit.

"Ma la Scozia è stata eliminata al primo turno!" strillò Lene.

"Sì, dall'Inghilterra!" replicò l'altra.

Voldemort sospirò.

"Okay, lasciamo perdere il Quidditch. Qualcuno ha un'idea migliore?"


	4. Chapter 4

_4. Il Patronus_

Gli studenti, nella sala grande, stavano tifando per le proprie case nella grande partita a scacchi quando la Preside ricomparve.

"Un attimo di attenzione" disse, mentre le voci dei ragazzi si spengevano.

"Chiunque di voi sia in grado di produrre un Patronus corporeo è pregato di seguirmi" disse. "Vi garantisco che non c'è alcun pericolo" aggiunse, vedendo le facce perplesse che la guardavano.

Un gruppetto di ragazzi del settimo anno si fece avanti, piuttosto titubante.

Un paio di sesto anno fecero lo stesso. Un ragazzo del quinto. Erano nove in tutto. Nel silenzio più totale il giovane Tom Riddle fece un passo avanti. Dopo di lui Athena Weasley.

La McGrannit annuì.

"Dietro di me, per favore."

&&&&&&&&

Sette maghi dalle facce scure guardavano giù dai torrioni.

"Credo che abbiamo trovato il ricordo" li accolse Lupin, rivolto alla McGrannit.

"Ah sì?"

"Sì" annuì l'altro. "Ti ricordi quando Harry e Thomas hanno cessato le ostilità?"

"Non potrei definirlo propriamente un bel ricordo."

Lupin sorrise "Sì, pare che nessuno lo consideri tale, ma sono tutti concordi nel definire il rinfresco a seguire uno dei momenti migliori della propria vita."

La McGrannit si aggiustò il cappello con sussiego. "Le tartine erano deliziose" ammise.

I ragazzi seguivano il dialogo con aria smarrita.

"Oh, non preoccupatevi" disse la McGrannit "Voi dovete emettere un normale Patronus come avete sempre fatto."

"Okay, il piano è questo" disse l'alto stregone con gli occhi serpentini, staccandosi dal parapetto e fronteggiando gli studenti.

"Dopo che noialtri avremo creato un Patronus Composito – lo riconoscerete per la stazza imponente… Hey, ragazzino! Smettila di tremare e ascolta. Puoi riprendere ad essere terrorizzato da me dopo che avremmo spazzato via i Dissennatori."

Il ragazzino in questione, un sesto anno alto un paio di metri e dodato di notevolissime (ancorché tremanti) spalle larghe, deglutì un paio di volte e cercò di assumere un'espressione più tranquilla.

"Molto meglio. Dicevo… dopo che noi avremo creato il Patronus Composito, voi emetterete i vostri e li inciterete a _entrare_ nel Patronus più grande. Ci sono domande?"

Athen alzò baldanzosamente la mano.

"Sì?" fece Voldemort, pensando che a quei ragazzini qualcuno avrebbe dovuto insegnare il concetto di _domanda retorica_.

"E se i nostri Patronus non vogliono entrare?" chiese.

Voldemort sospirò. "Bè, se non vogliono non possiamo obbligarli, vero?"

Athena annuì, molto sollevata. Il suo Patronus non le dava sempre retta.

I maghi adulti formarono un cerchio vicino al parapetto e si guardarono tra loro in attesa di un cenno. "Uno, due… tre" sussurrò la McGrannit.

Otto "Expecto Patronus" risuonarono contemporaneamente.

Dalla bacchetta di Lene emerse un cavallino argentato dall'aria irritabile, da quella di Harry un cervo, una lontra da quella di Hermione, un gabbiano da Lupin, un pipistrello per Piton, un gatto per la McGrannit, un gufo per Vitius e da quella di Voldemort un grosso, sibilante basilisco.

Il basilisco iniziò ad arrotolarsi lentamente attorno agli altri Patronus. Il cavallino di Lene fu il primo a venire inglobato.

"Funziona!" gridò Harry, mentre anche il suo cervo scompariva in quella che ormai sembrava una grossa massa informe argentea.

"Certo che funziona!" sibilò Voldemort, offeso da tanta mancanza di fiducia.

Ormai tutti i Patronus si erano consociati tra loro e iniziavano ad avere una forma più definita.

"Adesso!" gridò Lupin, alla volta degli studenti.

Altri unidici "Expecto Patronus" eccheggiarono sugli spalti.

"Dentro! Vai dentro!" implorò il suo pinguino Athena. Questi saltò allegramente dentro il Patronus più grande. Il gatto di Tom Junior lo seguì con un balzo e presto anche tutti gli altri fecero lo stesso.

Il Patronus composito era grande come una balenottera, e fluttuava a mezz'aria sopra le loro teste.

"Disperdili" ordinò Voldemort, che sembrava l'unico ancora in possesso dei suoi nervi.

L'enorme, possente fenice argentea planò lentamente giù dalle mura.

&&&&&&&&&

La scena che seguì fu strabiliante. Ovunque l'immensa fenice passasse i Dissennatori si disperdevano e si davano alla fuga, nella più tremenda confusione.

Le falangi degli assedianti si scompaginarono, prima di iniziare a ritirasi scompostamente.

"Tornate di sotto, voi!" gridò la McGrannit, quando si fu ripresa a sufficienza dallo stupore da parlare.

Ma i ragazzi erano come congelati al proprio posto, troppo affascinati per ascoltarla.

I Dissennatori continuavano a scappare.

"Adesso Lucius e gli altri" disse una voce gelida, poco lontano "Non li lascerò scappare."

Lord Voldemort era salito sul parapetto e guardava di sotto come un maligno gargoyle. Il suo mantello nero svolazzava dietro alle sue spalle, emettendo degli schiocchi sinistri.

Lo videro inclinarsi dolcemente in avanti e saltare giù.

Un attimo dopo, sotto di loro, lo stesso mantello nero si allargava nell'aria come fosse le ali di un grosso pipistrello. Voldemort stava planando tranquillamente verso il cancello.

"Ne voglio un pezzo anch'io!" gridò Lene e si tuffò dietro di lui.

La sua figura snella fendette l'aria come un coltello da lancio e si allontanò velocemente.

"Ma che cazz…" mormorò Harry Potter. "Accio firebolt di mio figlio!" gridò, e dopo pochi istanti una scopa entrò sibilando dalle scale. Potter ci saltò sopra e si lanciò dietro gli altri due.

La McGrannit usò la propria bacchetta per trasfigurarsi in un corvo, e gli volò appresso.

Vitius la seguì levitando a mezz'aria. Piton estrasse un piccola fiala di vetro e ne ingurgitò il contenuto. Un attimo dopo svolazzava come un palloncino gonfio di elio.

Lupin si voltò verso i ragazzi e ripeté.

"Tornate nella sala grande. Adesso."

Aspettò di vederli imboccare le scale prima di fischiare un richiamo.

L'ippogrifo un tempo conosciuto come Fierobecco se lo caricò sulla possente schiena, insieme ad Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&

Lucius Malfoy non si rese conto che qualcosa stava planando su di lui finché non fu troppo tardi. Era stato di gran lunga troppo impegnato a cercare di far serrare le fila ai Dissennatori per accorgersi di qualcosa.

Adesso tutti i Dissennatori erano scappati via e i suoi problemi non finivano qua.

Quello che a prima vista gli era sembrato un gigantesco pipistrello nero, una volta atterrato si rivelò essere invece un Lord Voldemort di pessimo umore.

"Che cosa volevi fare, Lucius?" lo apostrofò, con voce gelida.

L'uomo deglutì un paio di volte.

"Pensavo… pensavo che l'idea le sarebbe piaciuta…"

Voldemort incrociò le braccia. "Nemmeno un imbecille come te avrebbe potuto pensarlo. Ci sono i miei figli, dentro quella scuola… ma, naturalmente, questo non ti riguarda più" aggiunse, alzando oziosamente la bacchetta.

"Non ucciderlo, Tom!" gridò una voce dietro di lui. Lucius ringraziò mentalmente chiunque l'avesse detto.

"Non era mia intenzione" replicò Voldemort, calmo.

Dalla punta della sua bacchetta sprizzò un lungo getto di luce verde che si contorse a mezz'aria come un serpente, prima di avvincersi strettamente intorno al corpo di Lucius Malfoy.

Quest'ultimo urlò. La stringa di luce lo stava strizzando lentamente modello boa constrinctor.

Voldemort gli si avvicinò di un passo e si abbassò su di lui.

"Dì _basta_, Lucius" sibilò.

"Basta! Per favore, basta, mio Signore!"

"Io non sono il tuo signore più di quanto non sia un addestratore di vermi. Anche se i vermi, al tuo confronto, sono animali rispettabili."

Il senso di strizzamento terminò, lasciando Lucius comunque legato come un salame.

"Non sai neanche tu quanto sei stato…"

"Muori, lercia babbana!" gridò una voce acuta, dietro di loro.

Voldemort si voltò di scatto. Lucius poteva vedere meglio la scena, adesso. Quel che rimaneva dei mangiamorte, gli uomini che aveva messo insieme con tanta fatica, stavano soccombendo sotto i colpi dei maghi di Hogwarts.

Codaliscia giaceva sotto al ginocchio di Remus, Greyback stava combattendo contro la McGrannit e Vitus, Draco sembrava essere sul punto di avere la peggio contro Harry Potter e…

Bellatrix doveva aver attaccato Lene alle spalle, perché lei era a terra e perdeva sangue da un braccio.

Lucius vide Voldemort alzare la mano che teneva la bacchetta e prepararsi a lanciare una maledizione mortale.

"Stupeficium!" gridò una voce femminile, e Bellatrix prese una violenta schienata a terra.

Lucius vide Hermione Granger correre verso di lei.

L'Oscuro Signore schizzò in avanti e si accovacciò accanto a Lene.

"Come ti senti? Che cosa…"

"Mi ha preso alla sprovvista… quella… puttana…"

"Lene!" Voldemort la scosse per una spalla. Vedendo che lei non rispondeva le passò velocemente la bacchetta lungo il corpo. Il sangue che le gocciolava dal braccio si arrestò.

Voldemort appoggiò cautamente il suo corpo a terra e si voltò verso Hermione e Bellatrix.

"L'ho schiantata" disse Hermione.

Voldemort si si inginocchiò li affianco. "Innerva" sussurrò. Bellatrix, legata come un salame, sbatté lentamente le palpebre.

"Che maledizione hai usato?" sibilò Voldemort, stringendola per i risvolti del vestito. Bellatrix rise.

"Parla! O ti torturerò fino a quando non avrai altra speranza che la morte!"

Bellatrix rise ancora.

"La Lenta Morte, povero sciocco che sei diventato!"

Se Voldemort non fosse già stato del colore del gesso Hermione avrebbe detto che era impallidito. Lasciò lentamente la presa sul vestito di Bellatrix, la bocca spalancata per l'orrore, e si alzò barcollando.

Remus gli andò incontro.

"Hey, che cosa…"

Voldemort gli passò affianco senza neanche accorgersi di lui.

"Che cosa…" ripeté Remus ad Hermione.

"Bellatrix ha colpito Lene con qualcosa chiamato La Lenta Morte, non so che cosa sia… non ho mai sentito nominare una maledizione del genere…"

"No, non l'hai mai sentita…" giunse loro la voce atona di Voldemort.

Era in piedi, con il corpo di Lene tra le braccia e due lacrime simmetriche gli scorrevano giù dagli occhi rosso cupo.

"L'ho inventata io" aggiunse.

Poi si sollevò lentamente in aria.

Bellatrix continuava a ridere.


	5. Chapter 5

_5. L'ultimo horcrux_

Harry Potter aveva appena finito di stendere Draco quando ebbe la chiara percezione che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Si voltò a guardare il campo di battaglia che era diventato lo spiazzo davanti al cancello della scuola.

Sembrava che tutti i mangiamorte fossero a terra, legati e imbavagliati. Avevano vinto. Eppure…

Remus, Hermione e la McGrannit formavano uno stretto capannello e stavano voltando irresponsabilmente le spalle ai prigionieri.

Harry andò verso di loro.

"Che cosa succede?" gridò.

Hermione gli lanciò uno strano sguardo.

"Lene Rice è stata ferita" disse.

"Chi è stato? Come sta?"

Hermione fece un vago cenno nei confronti di Bellatrix Lestrange, che giaceva a terra schiantata e legata. "L'ha attaccata alle spalle, di sorpresa. Con una maledizione mortale."

Harry la guardò incredulo.

"E' morta?"

"Non ancora, credo… non… non lo so. Non si muoveva e… Voldemort l'ha portata via… ha detto che era una maledizione che aveva inventato lui: la Lenta Morte. Infatti non ne avevo mai sentito parlare. A giudicare dal nome e dalle reazioni direi che è mortale. Era molto scosso."

"Molto scosso?"

Hermione annuì. "Piangeva."

Harry la fissò con espressione stupita.

"Dobbiamo ritrovarli subito" disse Lupin, pratico "Prima che… non so. Non mi sento affatto tranquillo."

"Forse è tornato al castello in cerca di aiuto" ipotizzò la McGrannit.

Harry scosse la testa.

"Forse è tornato al castello, sì. Ma non in cerca di aiuto."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Fu Piton a trovarlo, nel sotterraneo in cui insegnava pozioni. Prima di entrare pensò bene di chiamare gli altri.

Harry fu il prescelto (tanto per cambiare) per andare in esplorazione.

Lene giaceva su un tavolo, circondata da una sfera di luce rosata, perfettamente immobile. La stanza era particolarmente buia, così che Harry non si rese conto che c'era anche Voldemort finché questi non parlò.

"Non ti avvicinare" disse, con una strana voce piatta.

"Che cosa…"

"L'ho chiusa in un bozzolo di Tempo Zero. Avvicinarsi è pericoloso."

Harry girò intorno alla sfera, finché non lo vide. Stava seduto per terra, con un pesante libro aperto sulle ginocchia.

"Che cosa è successo? Che cosa vuol dire che è in un bozzolo di Tempo Zero?"

Voldemort sollevò lentamente lo sguardo su di lui. Sembrava molto stanco e ancora più magro del solito. La pelle degli zigomi pareva di cartapesta e gli occhi assomigliavano a due biglie rosse prive di riflessi.

"Bella l'ha colpita con la Lenta Morte. Questo vuol dire che ci vuole un' ora prima che la persona ferita muoia. E' una specie di veleno. Esteriormente sembra che il corpo dorma, come se fosse in coma, ma interiormente soffre in modo orribile."

"Hermione mi ha detto che…"

"Sì, è una mia invenzione. Un altro straordinario apporto al mondo della magia" Voldemort sorrise amaramente, o almeno provò a farlo. "Ho creato un bozzolo privo di tempo, per ritardare il momento della sua morte."

"Stai cercando un antidoto?"

Voldemort scosse lentamente la testa.

"Non esiste un antidoto."

"E allora che cosa… Non vorrai lasciarla là dentro in eterno?"

Voldemort appoggiò il libro da un lato. "No. Avevo solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per documentarmi su qualcosa."

Si alzò lentamente in piedi e frugò la stanza con lo sguardo. Su uno dei banchi da lavoro giaceva un foglio di pergamena. Voldemort lo prese e si chinò per scriverci sopra qualcosa. Scrisse per cinque minuti abbondanti, interrompendosi di tanto in tanto per riflettere. Arrotolò la pergamena e la chiuse con un sigillo magico, poi la appoggiò sul tavolo.

"C'è qualcosa che ti devo chiedere, Harry" disse, tornando a guardarlo.

Harry si limitò al silenzio.

"Come sai, tempo fa ho spezzato la mia anima in sette parti e ho racchiuso ogni parte in un horcrux. Tre di questi sono andati distrutti, ma nel corso degli ultimi anni io ho recuperato due di quelli rimasti e ho disfatto l'incantesimo che li aveva creati. Ho ripreso dentro di me quei due pezzi d'anima. Adesso ho bisogno dell'ultimo."

Harry lo fissò vacuamente. "Devo… andare a prenderlo?" chiese.

Voldemort scosse la testa lentamente.

"E'già qua" disse. "Sei tu l'ultimo horcrux."

L'altro fece un passo indietro. "Non è possibile…"

"Non l'ho fatto apposta, bada bene. Però è successo. Perché credi di essere un rettilofono, come me? Perché puoi guardare nel mio cervello… e io nel tuo?"

"Ma… ma…"

Voldemort fece un passo in avanti. "Harry? Devi ridarmi quel pezzo della mia anima. Mi serve… mi serve terribilmente" sospirò "Non voglio mentirti: se non me lo rendi ti ucciderò. Per me non ha importanza che torni dentro di me o che sia distrutto" spiegò quietamente.

"Ma come faccio a ridartelo?" gridò Harry.

Voldemort inclinò la testa da un lato.

"Non sarà indolore" disse, lentamente "E non parlerai più serpentese, dopo."

"E le nostre menti non saranno più in contatto?"

L'altro sorrise lievemente. "Oh, questo posso garantirtelo."

Harry lo guardò con più attenzione. Sembrava incredibilmente calmo e tranquillo, come se niente potesse sfiorarlo.

"Ma a che cosa _ti serve_ l'ultimo pezzo della tua anima?" chiese, cercando il suo sguardo.

"Finché rimane dentro di te non posso morire."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il dolore era stato breve ma lancinante. Voldemort gli aveva semplicemente appoggiato una mano sulla faccia e aveva strappato via qualcosa che era dentro di lui da vent'otto anni.

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi Harry si sentiva terribilmente vuoto, come se lo avessero mutilato.

"Grazie" aveva detto Voldemort, aiutandolo ad alzarsi.

Harry era rimasto nella stanza, ma per l'altro era stato come se non esistesse più.

"Voldemort" l'aveva chiamato Harry.

"Oh, che sciocchezza" aveva risposto lui, aprendo il libro che prima aveva letto davanti a sé.

"Tom, che cosa stai facendo?"

L'altro aveva sfogliato alcune pagine, ritrovando il segno.

"Una magia. Una delle prime magie inventate."

"Vuoi… morire?"

"No. Ma morirò. Sto facendo scambio."

Harry fece per avvicinarglisi, ma Voldemort lo tenne lontano con un gesto imperioso del braccio.

"Ma non puoi farlo!"

L'altro sorrise. "Posso, e lo farò. Adesso stai zitto, devo concentrmi."

Chiuse gli occhi, ma li riaprì un istante dopo.

"Ah. Quella…" indicò la pergamena "E' per Lene. La può aprire solo lei."

Poi richiuse gli occhi.

Le sue labbra si muovevano piano mentre pronunciava le parole che erano sul libro. Ogni volta che una sillaba veniva pronunciata la carta su cui era scritta bruciava, cancellando ogni traccia.

La sfera di luce rosata intorno al corpo di Lene si dissolse e Voldemort alzò la bacchetta.

Dalla punta uscì un getto di luce bianca, sottile e quasi polverosa, che raggiunse l'altra al petto. La stessa luce si arrampicò lungo il braccio di Voldemort, fino ad arrivare al suo cuore.

Un attimo dopo lo stregone cadeva per terra privo di sensi.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione, Piton e la McGrannit avevano mandato tutti gli studenti a dormire. Non avevano detto niente a Tom Junior e a Priscilla, pensando che fosse di gran lunga meglio aspettare.

Quando entrarono nei sotterranei, quindi, non erano preparati allo spettacolo che li attendeva.

Harry era immobile in un angolo, con l'espressione sconvolta.

Voldemort era a terra, e sembrava quasi morto. Era privo di sensi e il sollevarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto era impercettibile. Accanto a lui c'era quello che sembrava un libro carbonizzato.

Lene era stesa su un tavolo, e stava sbattendo gli occhi.

"Che cosa è successo?" chiese Hermione, angosciata. Harry sembrò riscuotersi di colpo. "L'ha fatto!" gridò "L'ha fatto davvero!"

Si chinò sul corpo di Voldemort e gli appoggiò una mano sulla gola.

"E' ancora vivo" disse "Resterà vivo per altri quaranta minuti circa. E sta soffrendo terribilmente."

Hermione si inginocchiò accanto a lui.

"Lo senti nel suo cervello?"

"No" rispose Harry "Ormai non posso più. Ha detto lui che è una morte dolorosa."

"Ma che cosa…"

Harry la guardò. "Ha fatto scambio. Ha scambiato la sua morte con quella di Lene. E' una magia antica, che…"

"NOOOO!" l'urlo rimbombò nella stanza come un colpo di cannone.

Lene era seduta sul tavolo e guardava fissamente il corpo che giaceva a terra.

"No… no… no…" scese dal tavolo solo per afflosciarsi accanto a lui, piangendo. Gli prese la testa tra le mani come se gliela volesse staccare e se la strinse al petto. "No… come hai potuto… come…"

Piangeva disperatamente e farfugliava parole slegate, accarezzandogli ritmicamente i capelli, ormai stesa a terra anche lei.

Harry le spinse il papiro in una mano. "Mi ha detto di darti questo."

Lene lo prese e spezzò il sigillo, frenetica.

Ma man mano che leggeva sembrava solo diventare più vuota e più triste, come se le righe che lui aveva vergato stessero risucchiando la sua anima.

Gettò la pergamena a terra e si chinò nuovamente su di lui.

"Che tu sia maledetto… maledetto… maledetto…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione sollevò cautamente la pergamena da terra. La scrittura era allungata e angolosa, e diceva:

_Carissima Magdalene,_

_l'incantesimo che ti ha colpito è solo un'altra delle mie molte colpe. Tu sai che la magia è stata la mia unica amica per molti anni, la mia amante e la mia famiglia, e in un certo senso è giusto che sia la magia, adesso, a dividerci. _

_Dobbiamo dividerci, infatti, e tra noi due sei tu quella che deve rimanere in vita. Tom e Priscilla hanno bisogno di te, e tu sola puoi prenderti cura di loro, come io non sarei capace._

_Per favore, dì loro che gli voglio immensamente bene, e salutali al posto mio._

_In quanto a te, hai cambiato la mia vita in così tanti modi che tenere il conto sarebbe futile. Credo e spero che un giorno ci incontreremo ancora, se è vero che i sentimenti non muoiono._

_Per ora, e fino a quel momento,_

_ti amo_

_Tom._

Hermione accartocciò la pergamena e la lasciò cadere per terra. Lene stava ancora singhiozzando silenziosamente con la testa di Tom Riddle stretta al petto.

"Ci deve essere un modo di salvarlo" disse Hermione.

"Ha detto che non esiste un antidoto" rispose Harry, atono.

"Bé, vuol dire che si è sbagliato!"

Harry scosse la testa.

"Se anche fosse… quanto gli rimane? Mezz'ora? Quante probabilità hai di trovare un antidoto in tempo?"

Il silenzio calò sulla sala.

Poi, lentamente, Lene alzò la testa.

"Già…" mormorò "… quante probabilità?"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Lene era schizzata in piedi come se fosse stata sparata da un cannone. Si era detersa le lacrime con una manica e aveva iniziato ad aprire freneticamente tutte le ante degli armadietti del sotterraneo.

Sembrava che stesse prendendo ingredienti praticamente a caso, e man mano che procedeva li buttava in un vecchio calderone.

Dopo pochi secondi al di sotto di questo ardeva un piccolo fuocherello verde.

"Ma che cosa stai facendo!" urlava Piton. O meglio, l'aveva urlato prima di venir colpito da uno schiantesimo di notevole potenza. A quanto pareva Lene non desiderava essere interrotta.

Ogni tanto si fermava per guardarsi freneticamente intorno.

Ogni volta finiva per buttare nel calderone qualcosa di nuovo.

Quando ci buttò dentro uno dei suoi stivali Harry, Hermione e la McGrannit iniziarono a pensare che fosse semplicemente impazzita.

"Quanto manca?" gridò a un certo punto lei.

"Hem… forse dieci minuti" disse Harry "Forse meno…"

"Va bene, va bene…" borbottò Lene, facendo ingrossare il fuoco. "Diciamo che è pronta…"

Infilò una fiala nel calderone e la ritirò piena di una strana sostanza marrone.

"Puzza da far schifo" commentò, tutta allegra.

Hermione fece un significativo gesto ruotando un dito vicino alla propria tempia.

Lene non la vide nemmeno. Invece si accovacciò accanto a Lord Voldemort e gli aprì la bocca a viva forza. Poi gli infilò la fiala tra le labbra.

Voldemort bevve.

"E adesso svegliati, per favore…" sussurrò Lene. "Per favore…"

"Chiedi… per favore… così… raramente che… dovrò… accontentarti…"

Lene urlò, ma questa volta di gioia. "Funziona! Funziona! Sei vivo!" si chinò su di lui e lo abbracciò come se volesse stritolarlo. Voldemort sbatté lentamente le palpebre, e appoggiò la guancia su quella di lei.

Sollevò una mano e cominciò ad accarezzarla debolmente sulla nuca.

"Grazie al cielo sei vivo, Tom…" gridò lei baciandolo a ripetizione.

"Già, bé… sono contento anch'io" rispose lui, con fare vagamente derisorio.

Lei lo strinse di più. "Oh… non fare il cinico! Non freghi nessuno!"

Lui chiuse gli occhi e si fece coccolare un altro po'. Poi li riaprì di scatto.

"Ovviamente non hai…" disse, teso, mentre la sua mano destra partiva all'esplorazione del pavimento limitrofo. "Non hai letto…"

Lene rise di cuore. "Certo che ho letto la tua lettera!" esclamò "Era davvero dolcissima!"

Voldemort, sempre sdraiato a terra, sempre con una strega scarmigliata e senza una scarpa aggrappata al collo, si appoggiò una mano sugli occhi e mormorò:

"Qualcuno mi uccida."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lui e Lene erano stati alloggiati per la notte nella stanza delle necessità, Harry aveva trovato un posto in infermeria ("Ci sono stato così tante volte durante gli anni di scuola, che ormai è un po' come casa mia," aveva detto) ed Hermione si era accampata in biblioteca ("Ho giusto un paio di ricerche da fare").

Alle prime luci dell'alba Voledemort era salito nella torre di Astronomia. Il prato che dal castello digradava fino al lago e ai cancelli non conservava traccia degli scontri della notte precedente, l'aria era tersa e frizzante e sembrava che la prima nevicata della stagione volesse arrivare in anticipo.

Un filo di fumo saliva dalla casa di Hagrid e il suo cane stava già rovistando nell'orto.

La Foresta Proibita formava, come sempre, un muro verde e apparentemente impenetrabile.

"Sei già sveglio" disse una voce alle sue spalle.

Voldemort si voltò.

Harry Potter era appena entrato nell'osservatorio, ancora vestito parzialmente da notte.

"Sai com'è, noi Oscuri Signori non dormiamo mai molto. Fa parte delle specifiche."

"Ah, nemmeno noi Prescelti, sembrerebbe" Harry Potter si appoggiò al parapetto accanto a lui. "Ci sono alcune domande che ti vorrei fare."

Voldemort giocherellò con la manica della sua veste nera, continuando a guardare l'orizzonte.

"Falle, allora."

"Perché ero io l'ultimo horcrux?"

L'altro sorrise in modo vago. "Te l'ho detto. Un errore. Avevo intenzione di creare un horcrux, quella notte. Avevo già pronunciato la formula. Quando ho provato ad ucciderti e invece la maledizione ha colpito me la mia anima si è ugualmente spezzata… e un pezzo è finito dentro di te."

"E per tutti questi anni…"

"Proprio così. E' rimasta là, come una parte di te."

Harry scosse la testa, mentre una risata leggera gli fioriva sulle labbra. "Non posso dire che mi mancherà."

Anche Voldemort ridacchiò "Non mancava neanche a me, il che è tutto dire."

"Come ha fatto Lene ad azzeccare la giusta pozione?" chiese Harry, all'improvviso.

L'altro si strinse nelle spalle.

"Per Lene è normale trovarsi sempre nell'area di rifiuto probabilistico. Tutto quello che gli altri giudicano così improbabile da essere praticamente impossibile a lei succede. Sono undici anni che studio la questione… e devo dire che non sono ancora arrivato ad un risultato certo."

Si voltò a guardare Harry.

"Ma se vuoi sapere come ha fatto _fisicamente_… bé, ha buttato nel calderone ingredienti assolutamente a caso."

Sogghignò. "C'è da farsi venire i brividi, vero? Avrei anche potuto trasformarmi in una vescica di grasso, per quel che ne sapeva."

Harry sorrise stancamente.

"Hai visto la forma del Patronus?" disse, cambiando ancora argomento.

Voldemort inclinò la testa da un lato, uno strano sorriso che gli aleggiava sul volto. "Oh, è sempre stato il sogno del vecchio bietolone, sai? Uno per tutti e tutti per uno. Scommetto che se fai irruzione nell'ufficio della McGrannit prima che si svegli troverai dentro al quadro i resti di un festino."

"Era lui, quindi?"

L'altro scosse la testa. "Il tuo Patronus è tuo padre?"

"Ah."

"In ogni caso Silente sarà contento" chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa "Dio, mi verrà l'orticaria!"

Harry rise e si staccò dal parapetto.

"Vieni a fare colazione?" chiese.

"Più tardi" rispose Voldemort, tornando a guardare l'orizzonte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

La sala grande era particolarmente gremita, quella mattina. Tutti gli studenti volevano dare un'occhiata più da vicino agli ospiti che erano piombati ad Hogwarts e avevano combattuto contro i Dissennatori. Volevano sapere che cosa era successo, come era successo e quando era successo. Insomma, il pacchetto completo.

Così tutti quanti continuavano a piluccare lentamente un biscotto ogni quarto d'ora, aspettando che qualcuno si facesse vedere.

La McGrannit fu la prima ad entrare, seguita da un Piton dall'aria alquanto sbattuta.

"Tutto il mio laboratorio è da ricostruire…" stava sussurrando, con espressione a metà tra il furioso e l'isterico.

"Verrà ricostruito, Severus" tagliò corto la McGrannit, prendendo rigidamente posto al tavolo degli insegnanti.

Hagrid comparve per secondo, appena prima di Vitius e della Sprite. Remus Lupin arrivò sbadigliando e iniziò a sorseggiare il suo tè con la testa appoggiata su una mano e il gomito sul tavolo.

Harry sembrava stanco ma radioso e si sedette felice al tavolo dei Grifondoro a fianco a suo figlio, provocando un mormorio entusiasta.

"Cavoli, erano anni che non facevo colazione nella sala grande. Adesso posso dire che mi è mancato!"

Jimmy, che forse era l'unico a non essere contento che il suo celebre padre gli si fosse seduto accanto, grugnì in segno di disapprovazione.

"Papà! Non dovresti andare al tavolo degli insegnanti?"

"Perché?" fece l'altro in tono dispettoso "Non sono mica un professore". Ridacchiò: "Tranquillizzati: dopo la colazione me ne vado. Oh, Hermione, vieni qua!"

Hermione era appena entrata nella sala, e aveva voltato la testa verso lo sventolio di mani del suo ex-compagno di scuola.

"Mamma" gridò Athena, non appena lei fu vicina "Hai visto il mio Patronus? Mi ha dato ascolto! Ha fatto quello che doveva… sono stata brava, vero?"

Hermione sorrise, prendendo posto al suo fianco.

"Ma certo. Non ti adagiare sugli allori, però, adesso. Ricordati, si può sempre…"

"…Studiare di più!" fecero in coro Harry e suo figlio, prima di mettersi a ridere.

"Migliorare!" ribatté Hermione, con la faccia color porpora.

Spostò lo sguardo su due ragazzini dagli occhi rossi che stavano facendo colazione di fronte a loro.

"Voi dovete essere Tom Junior e Priscilla, vero?"

La ragazzina arricciò il naso: "Non sfugge a nessuno, eh?"

"Sì" disse, in modo molto più mite il ragazzino, con un sorriso timido e fiducioso.

"Priscilla sa già fare gli incantesimi di appello!" strillò Athena "Perché a me non li ha insegnati nessuno, mamma?"

"Perché lei è figlia del migliore che c'é… Ecco perché…" canticchiò Voldemort scivolando a sedere tra i suoi figli con aria radiosa.

Hermione grugnì.

"Dov'è la mamma?" chiese subito Tom.

"Secondo te?" fece suo padre, schiacciandogli il naso con un dito.

"A dormire!" esclamò Priscilla.

"Papà!" protestò Tom.

"Oh, giusto" disse Voldemort in falso tono serio "Ormai sei grande. Un uomo. Da ora in poi ci limiteremo a virili strette di mano."

Tom rise.

"Allora…" continuò Voldemort, occhieggiando le cibarie sul tavolo "…Sono circa… hu, sessant'anni o più che non assaggio il plumcake di Hogwards. Scommetterei che la ricetta non è cambiata…"

Detto questo afferrò una fetta di dolce e se la infilò in bocca.

"Fai il pitone! Fai il pitone!" strillarono i suoi figli.

Voldemort, con la bocca piena, lanciò loro uno sguardo di rimprovero. Ma poi scosse le spalle e si fece scendere l'intero pezzo di torta giù per la gola.

"Mmm…" commentò, sornione "Il pitone ha ancora fame. Che cosa mangerà?Un bambino? Un cappello?"

"Il toast!" gridò Priscilla, allungando a suo padre una fetta di pane tostato ricoperta di marmellata.

"E' appena uno spuntino, per il pitone…" gorgheggiò Voldemort, infilandosi la fetta in bocca e inghiottendola intera. In effetti faceva un po'impressione vedere la sagoma che gli scorreva giù per la gola.

"L'arancia!" gridò Tom, tutto gasato.

"Eh, no. Adesso basta. Neanche il pitone mangia l'arancia con la buccia" si tirò indietro suo padre. "E poi credevo che foste troppo grandi per queste cose, no?"

Ma metà del tavolo dei Grifondoro lo guardava con aspettativa.

Voldemort sospirò. "Al diavolo" disse, infilandosi in bocca l'arancia intera.

Gli studenti risero, emettendo suoni di incoraggiamento.

"Glielo state facendo fare di nuovo!" arrivò dalle loro spalle una voce severa. Lene stava avvicinandosi al tavolo a passo di marcia, con aria bellicosa. Aveva di nuovo entrambi gli stivali e una camicia nuova.

"Oh-oh" disse Priscilla, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca.

"Lo sapete che poi gli viene il bruciore di stomaco! E tu! E' possibile che fai tutto quello che ti chiedono? Avevamo detto niente più pitone!"

Voldemort sollevò una mano. "Era un occasione speciale…" sussurrò, contrito.

"Non importa! Niente pitone! Devono imparare che il cibo si mastica! Oh, ciao Harry, ciao Hermione…" aggiunse, accorgendosi in quel momento di non trovarsi nella cucina di casa sua "Perdonate l'esibizione da circo… _qualcuno_, qui, tende ad essere un po' istrionico…"

Voldemort, avvilitissimo, prese un pezzettino di brioche e lo masticò diligentemente.

"E adesso, già che ci siamo" continuò lei, sedendosi con aria impettita a fianco di sua figlia "Raccontateci come è andato il vostro primo giorno."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_E qua finisce… Premete il pulsante viola! Recensite numerosi!_


End file.
